That One Night
by koreantrash101
Summary: She must have missed something. They're supposed to hate each other ... right? Soul is acting weird and Maka can't remember a darned thing. See what happens in this cute romance! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Please review! Much love! (Updated summary!)
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong (hello), dear readers! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fic! The length of the story/how many chapters I will write depends on your feedback, so please comment or message me your thoughts! I have prepared for two alternate endings, so if it is requested of me to upload both, I will!

Please enjoy!

K.T.

* * *

 **Chapter One: You Really Don't Remember**

The subtle rise and fall of his masculine chest as he breathed, barely audible and ever soothing, told her sleep had taken him. She languidly observed him from the other end of the couch where she had awoken only moments prior, admiring the stillness of her secret subject of infatuation and roommate as he dreamed. A single blanket laid over them both, leaving the way their legs entangled an utter mystery. Light from the television scattered over his features, seemingly disturbing his slumber if only slightly, before Maka finally coaxed herself into grabbing for the remote on the coffee table to end the needless display. She heard a gruff hum of approval and directed her gaze upon him once more, a small lamp now the only source of light. She somnolently admired him as he seemed blissful in his sleep. She scanned over his rugged features, taking her time as this kind of moment was rare for them. Or rather, had been rare. Soul had taken to spending more and more time with her, like they were close, which they weren't. Or … they hadn't been. Maka was addled by his forwardness as of late. She remembered how he once spoke of how utterly _boring_ and _unattractive_ she was; this being the reason he had chosen to live with her in the first place, so as not to ruin any kind of 'roommate relations', ending in a crummy separation of ways. In short, there was no way he would bed her, so he wouldn't have to worry about breaking her heart later on and going through the grueling process of finding somewhere else to live.

It had hurt then and it was hurting her still, knowing she would never obtain his affections, but she had come to accept this. Soul's contradicting actions, however, were giving her a constipated feeling of hope. It made her almost unbearably sad and want to jump for joy at the same time. She was unsure of his intentions if he had any at all, but how could she push him away when all she craved was a meager bit of his time. He could just be toying with her. Perhaps he had found out about her unrequited liking toward him and thought that this - whatever _this_ was - would be a good way to pass the time. She had to brace herself. But … what if, hypothetically speaking, he was genuine.

She glanced longingly back at the long, masculine figure as he lay in a state of comfortable comatose. He was like some fictitious character from one of her books. He had smooth, sun-kissed skin with gorgeous naturally white hair that she wanted very much to run her hands through. He adorned a rigid jaw line that currently hung loose, strong cheek bones and sinfully attractive lips, hiding sharp shark-like teeth that she had never seen on any other human being in her life. They looked dangerous but ever so sensuous. She really liked his nose, it was lengthy and thin just like the rest of him. She traveled up the bridge of his nose to the long, white eyelashes and thick brows that usually lay hidden behind his fringe, but lucky for her, a slim, black headband held them from his face. Maka's favourite feature, though, were his vicious orbs of breathtaking merlot, which she slowly came to realize were currently staring right back at her. The air caught in her throat as it had dawned on her that he had been watching her watch him for quite some time.

Breathtaking was right.

"Hey." He smirked at her as shamrock lay wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She waited as their staring match continued for an unknown amount of time until Soul was forced to blink from a yawn, pulling Maka from the trance. She quickly tried to make her escape by first turning her head from him followed by a failed attempt to move her legs from underneath the blanket only to be trapped by his. She heard him chuckle in that way that he did, the way that made her toes curl and her mouth dry, the way that made her light headed and had her wanting to hit her chest to get her heart beating again. It was insane the effect he had on her.

"Hey." He repeated, nudging her inner thigh with his huge toes. So that's where his foot was. She squeaked at the feel, as it was a little too close to her private area for comfort. She felt his foot move down her leg a bit as he sat up. Hooking his right foot under a knee and the other behind her back, he swiftly scooted her to him in one quick motion. Maka gasped slightly at the movement, noticing he basically had her in his lap now. Sputtering and fumbling for a moment, she sat on her knees as she faced towards him, his upper body still seemingly towering over her, until she made to move off of the couch. She slowly turned from him, her left foot hitting the floor as she made to escape to her room, only to be held back by both of his muscular arms around her waist. Soul's chin rested on her right shoulder as he drew her into his chest.

"Hey." He cooed into her ear, sending chills to sweep down her spine. She wiggled helplessly for a moment, discomfort apparent, but unattended.

"H-hey." She muttered sheepishly.

"How was your nap?" He asked.

She wished he wouldn't do this to her. He was always a little bit of a flirt, especially when drowsy and his voice was at it's lowest and gruffest and ... sexiest. He was aware of the weaknesses of a woman, and that damn velvet that rumbled in his chest made simple words like, 'hey,' sound like the meaning to a secret of long ago. It gave one a horrid feeling of hope, one that came without validation. If the sound of his voice had this kind of impact on a mind usually kept realistic, she didn't want to know what else it _could_ do. She knew, though, that he'd never truly be interested in her. It was why they had become roommates in the first place. He wasn't attracted to her in that way ... or any way really. She was pretty sure that he saw her as nothing more than a walking, talking, cooking, and cleaning encyclopedia. This mockery of her feelings would most likely break her one day.

She felt his nose nudge her cheek to get her attention, making her realize she had yet to answer his question.

"Um, good! It was good..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably as she turned further from him, feeling her face heat up. She was sure that she was blushing madly.

"Good." The quiet of the room began to give her an itch after a few seconds as she came to the conclusion that he would not be releasing her from his hold anytime soon.

"H-how was yours?" she stuttered out, making him chuckle once again. She had managed to slowly turn and let her other leg off the couch. He pulled her in closer as his right leg came up and rested over the both of hers, trapping her even more thoroughly.

She swore he only did this for her body heat and to make her uncomfortable. He hadn't done it often, but once he had been acquainted with the frazzled and rosy Maka, it had become a sort of pastime for him. He uncharacteristically had been doing it a lot more recently, ever since that party they had gone to at Liz and Patty's a few weeks back. He had been seemingly clearing his schedule for her; would lightheartedly tease her by tugging her pigtails as she read; would lift her up over his shoulder as she were off to bed only to declare a movie night on the couch, ending in tangled legs holding her hostage and a snuggle as he pried conversation from her. He had tickled her once, too. That had concluded badly. They ended up on the floor, him looming over her as his god-like fingers brutally and mercilessly attacked her weakest points, ripping from her the laughter she desperately tried to hide. Somewhere between the lines, he had moved in a lot closer than she had anticipated and they had bonked heads - _hard_ \- resulting in headaches for both of them. He _addled_ her.

"Good." He hummed. Maka tensed and her eyes widened as she felt his mouth close in over the nape of her neck, pressing a firm kiss to it. "Really good." Maka unconsciously tried to move away only to be held in place by the waist. Soul's right hand traveled up her side to land on the opposing side of her neck, bringing her back to where he could assault her sweet skin. Maka shivered as he kissed her again in the same place, followed by his tongue slowly gliding over her. "Amazing even."

He had to be drunk or something. That was the only explanation she could think of. There was no way he would actively decide in good state of mind to make sexual advances toward her. Would he? See, this was dangerous - _he_ was dangerous - and he made her question herself.

"R-re-really?" She squeaked out as he kissed up her jaw, bringing his lips to her ear and lightly sucking on its lobe.

"Mhmm. I had a really good dream, too." He stated as he glided back down her neck again to connect with her shoulder.

Maka's head went to close the gap to cut him off with success, forcing him to back away slightly.

"What was it about?" she asked, trying to avert his attention.

Their relationship was weird, it left her constantly on edge and unsure of where they stood. It seemed as if he had just magically decided that they were to be the closest of the close, chummiest of chums, but she can't, for the life of her, remember an instance in which would suddenly change his mind from uncaring to devoted.

Were they just roommates or were they friends? But then again, did friends do these kinds of 'things' together? She had heard of friends with benefits before, so maybe this was it. But wasn't there supposed to be some sort of spoken agreement to solidify the terms so that they both knew what was going on? She didn't know what was going on. And didn't friends do more than hang out just within the confines of their apartment? Maybe he thought they were roommates with benefits. That was a weird thought. She didn't like the sound of that. She grimaced, which Soul noticed and decided to sit back for a bit; give her some room to breathe.

Finally at ease from the bit of space given as he sighed and leaned back into the arm of the couch, his arms both back wrapped tightly around her waist, Maka loosened up a tad.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her, a little amused and a little irritated. She could feel his impatience growing, though she wasn't sure why, but she felt as if she had upset him. Maka nodded in response, only to hear him blow out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, I was at a party, music blasting, lights dimmed and I was watching this absolutely gorgeous girl on the dance floor who had had two too many I think. She was laughing and enjoying herself and she spotted me over against the wall, sober and tired and ready to leave, and she came over, grabbed my hand, and yanked me out on the dance floor." Maka listened as images flashed through her mind's eye. This was all sounding oddly familiar.

"We had fun and danced and I ended up taking her home because she was too drunk to go by herself and, well, I'm a gentleman. She kissed me goodnight, telling me how much she wanted me in her bed." Maka blushed furiously at where this was going, fully aware of the tightening of Soul's hands as they rested on her side. She wasn't used to conversing over such sensual topics, especially with a male ... that she had feelings for. An attractive male that she had feelings for. An attractive male who was holding her around the waist with his large, comforting hands on their couch that she had feelings for was talking erotic fantasies to her. Soul chuckled at her reaction, noting the hue of her cheeks before continuing.

"So, she let me in, but before anything too risqué could happen, she suddenly ran to the bathroom. She threw up as I held her hair back and she told me what a good boyfriend I'd make. Then we ended up dating. The end. That was the quick version." He finished, pulling Maka slowly to him only to be halted by her sudden resistance.

"That's an ... interesting dream..." She stated. Soul puffed air out through his nose.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, making Maka turn her head to look at him, confusion spread through her features.

"Pardon?"

"You really don't remember?" Soul sat up, closing most of the already small distance between them, resulting in Maka swiveling her head from him once more. Soul gritted his teeth and grabbed her face with one hand, squishing her cheeks inward and forcing her to look back at him. Her waitrose wide as they met his upset carmine, she shuddered at the feel of Soul's large, warm hands on her. He analyzed her, finding slight fear in her demeanor, and let go.

"You ... you really don't remember."

* * *

So, what'd y'all think? I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! Much love, K.T.

Somnolent - sleepy; drowsy

Addled - unable to think clearly; confused.

Waitrose - a green colour

Carmine - a red colour


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, dear readers! I apologize for the wait!

I want to thank all of you for R&Ring and F&Fing! It means a lot!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and look forward to your feedback!

Much Love!

K.T.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Please Remember**

Maka watched with slight relief, mismatched with complete horror, as the man she had been pining after and had pushed away (for all of the right reasons), stormed out of their apartment, slamming the door loudly behind him. She sat, confusion evident, unable to understand the events which had just unfolded. First, he makes advances at her - _him_ at _her_ \- pulling her close and kissing her neck without a care in the world, and then he gets upset with her reluctance, concluding in him leaving her in the living room of their apartment. She felt a lot colder than she had in his partial embrace, not just physically but emotionally. She stood, eyebrows drawn together, still unable to comprehend, and made her way over to the front door. Looking out through the peephole, she found the hallway void of life. She locked the door for her own safety only to find that Soul had left his keys in his rush, and decided to stay on the couch in case he came back with no way to get in. Maka, not wanting to think too hard on the night's awkward occurrences, grabbed a book, sat back down on the couch, and began to read.

An unknown amount of time and thirteen chapters later had her nodding off, sleep consuming her once again. She dreamt of strong, loving arms cradling her as kisses were strewn across her sweaty skin.

 _Pushed tight up against a wall by a tall, broad, handsome figure as heated breaths entangled playfully; desperately. The intense feeling of the tingling sensation spreading across her abdomen slowly seemed to crawl up her esophagus sickeningly. She became reluctant in her movements and soon stopped altogether. Gagging and hitting the form holding her off the ground as a sign to put her down. As soon as feet met floor, she ran to the bathroom, the throne of King John being her target. She hovered over the toilet, vomit forcing its way forth to dirty clean porcelain. Strong, comforting hands, the ones that had roamed her form only moments prior, wrapped around her tresses, carefully pulling them back out of her face. She could feel a cold, wet cloth grace the back of her neck ..._

Maka awoke with a start, a loud banging on the door being the source of her disturbance. Blinking away her sleep, she rubbed her eyes. _What an oddly vivid dream._ She quickly got up, glancing at the clock to find it was nearly four in the morning, and made her way to the door. Checking out the peephole, she found Soul, chest heaving as upset clouded his aura. Maka gulped before unlatching the door to let him in. She stepped back, expecting him to enter as soon as he was able, but nothing. Moving to look around the door, she was face to face with an irritated Soul Evans, or perhaps it was more of a painful expression. She couldn't be sure either way, for he was one to rarely - if ever - express his true emotions in any sense.

After releasing a slow breath, he quietly asked, "May I come in?" This left her confused once again. This was _their_ apartment. He didn't need to ask her permission to enter, but she nodded anyway, giving him the green. Soul finally stepped forward and made his way to the living room, too worked up to sit down. He heard Maka shut and lock the door before making her way over to the opposing edge of the couch. A silence came over them as their eyes locked; an act that calmed him and left her unnerved.

"I'm sorry," rumbled lowly through the quiet, bringing forth a silent and unexpected gasp from Maka's throat. "I should've stayed and talked through this with you, but I needed to ... cool off." Maka observed him for a moment. Seemed he needed more cooling, he was still on edge. Little did she know, it wasn't _that_ kind of _cooling off_. He had been aroused. He wouldn't have been able to talk sensibly while in that uncomfortable and … vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry, too," came from her lips as she averted her eyes, knowing his would try and succeed in capturing hers in a trance once more.

"Why?" he asked. Why? She wasn't sure as to the actual reason for her apology other than she knew that she'd somehow upset him.

"Maka." She heard him take the few strides to her, his large feet coming into view. A hand lightly tapped the bottom of her chin, convincing her head to tilt back so her forest could be interrogated by his fire. "Why are you sorry?" He had a hint of fear run through his gaze as he watched her.

"I don't know. You left because I had angered you in some way, but I don't understand what happened. I don't know what I'm missing," she answered quietly, emotions surfacing in the form of tears as she choked on her own words. She hated not knowing. She hated that he was mad at her and that she didn't understand why.

"So, you really don't remember?" he said, almost relieved that she hadn't been faking ignorance.

"Remember what?" she asked finally. "There's something that I'm missing that I'm obviously supposed to know." She grabbed the hand that held her gaze to his.

"You never used to touch me like this." She stepped back, giving her neck a rest from the angle she was in as a result of the difference in their height. "You never used to even get close to me, and now you're kissing my neck and purring in my ear! So, what is it that I don't know!?" she huffed, exasperated as she pushed his hand away.

Sighing, Soul ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Maka, do you remember going to Liz and Patty's party a few weeks back?" he asked. He watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, seemingly frustrated that he wasn't going to just tell her what she needed to know, what he needed her to remember.

"Yes, I do. It was for the Fourth of July."

"Right. Now, do you remember the 'dream' I told you I had had earlier?" Maka watched in slight amusement as she found colour worming its way across Soul's cheeks, making her tilt her head moderately. She had never seen him blush before.

She thought back to earlier that night, imagined his strong arms as they held her in place and his sultry lips moving across her skin as he made mention of a dream. She shivered from the vivid remembrance, feeling heat pool back into her nether regions.

"I do." She gulped, looking away from him, a blush forming over her skin as well.

"Well, it was a hell of a lot more than a dream," he stated, releasing air through his nostrils.

Her head snapped back up to look at him. "Wait ... what? What does that mean?"

"It means that that so-called 'dream' actually happened." She watched as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them once more. His gaze piercing through her as all signs of embarrassment had vanished. "Between you..." He pointed at her as she slowly began to back away, being stalked down like prey until her back met with a wall. Soul smirked and his other hand came up to rest by the left side of her head, trapping her as he leaned down to hold her basil. "and me," he breathed, making her tremble in anticipation.

She watched as Soul closed in on her, both of his hands now on either side of her head. His forehead met hers, their eyes closed as he held himself back from kissing her. _God_ , how he longed to press his lips to hers in that moment; he missed them. Their breathing became jagged from the close proximity, oxygen intertwining in a heated swirl. Soul's now fisted hands slid down the wall along her sides, halting to rest lowly on her hips; gripping with intense ardor as he held her firmly against the wall.

"S-Soul..."

"Try to remember," he breathed. "Please, try to remember." He brushed his nose against hers before quickly and skillfully lifting her and pushing her into the wall with his body, his hands holding her thighs as his forehead rested in the crook of her neck. Caught by surprise, Maka gasped at the sensation of the air passing along her collarbone, sending choppy memories to flash through her head. Her _oddly vivid_ dream came back to her heavily as she felt Soul's hands tremble against her flesh, his resolve and restraint dwindling at the feel of her skin in his grasp.

"I tried to resist you as we entered..." he began to explain, drawing his nose slowly from the end of her shoulder inward, ever-loving care excruciatingly evident. "but I couldn't, resulting in this ... " Soul then kissed up her neck and jawline passionately, assaulting her as he became powerless against his need for her. His actions pulled forth waves of thrill within Maka, slithering up her body with eagerness. Soul continued to her ear, licking the inside with a warm and sudden dip of his tongue. Maka moaned loudly at the feel of his saliva in her canal only for him to pull away to blow lightly, making excited shivers erupt through her once more. He kissed over her cheek to her nose and made his way to her lips, hesitating for a mere second before pressing them to hers. All at once, time stopped, the hair on the back of their necks standing on end. It was just the two of them in that moment, alone together. It was as if they were floating above the clouds, dancing amongst the stars. His grip on her thighs tightened, forcing her to exclaim into their kiss. Soul pulled away only enough for their lips not to meet before lovingly pressing his cheek to hers, snuggling her tenderly.

"Tell me what happens next ... " she asked breathlessly.

Pulling away to meet her eyes with his, he replied,

"You tell me."

* * *

So~? What'd y'all think? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Just a quick update! I soon plan to upload another story come June that I hope all of you will take a peek at. Also, if you haven't already, I encourage you to go read my other story, Bigger Bed.

I'll be working hard for the next update! Please R&R!

Much Love!

K.T.


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up, fam? It's ya girl, E.T. back with the third chapter for ya!**

 **Hope you like this one as well and don't forget to help a sister out by reviewing and critiquing!**

 **Love, y'all!**

 **(Sorry, the black in me came out a bit. lol)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **K.T.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: You Don't Have To Remember**

"What?" Maka searched his face through her daze, for what she wasn't sure, but all she knew in that moment was that she loved the colour of them, his eyes, the exuberance sparking within.

"You have to remember on your own, I can't tell you everything. You were there, tell me what happened." Soul tried to stabilize his breathing, he couldn't lose control or get carried away. He wanted to make her remember for her sake and because he wanted to hear her say it, that they were together, that it wasn't actually some dream he had had. He needed her to reaffirm his sanity because she drove him mad, and the heat radiating from between her legs through his shirt wasn't helping.

"I ... I don't know, I can't remember." She grasped his shoulders to hold herself up, both physically and mentally. She felt that she was losing herself in him, caught in a spell that she didn't want to be released from.

"You can do it, you were there, you just have to think."

"Soul, I can't..."

"Do you remember coming home that night?" He asked, showing a pained expression.

"I ..." She thought back for a moment, trying to focus on forgotten pasts while the feel of this man's hands quivered on her thighs from adrenaline and fear. She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes, her forehead meeting his. She had to try ... for him.

She remembered getting to the insane event, fireworks going off everywhere, alcoholic beverages forced into her hands one after the other, but then things began to skip. Little snippets of music blasting and people dancing only to run outside and throw up on the lawn. She was in a bedroom as Liz fixed her makeup and then it became more and more fuzzy. Maka saw Soul's face as he laughed and felt his hand in hers before vivid chills broke out over her body. They had been outside and, suddenly, she was in the garage playing beer pong, and then on the dance floor with Liz and Patty. She felt someone's gaze on her as she swayed to the music, turning to find what felt like molten lava as it seemed to burn right through her. She continued to dance as she beckoned the unyielding fire to come forth and corrupt her, but it would not succumb to her tempting invitation. Giving into the want and need to be closer to the familiar and warm regard of glowing currant, she made her way through the crowd.

Soul watched as Maka had locked her shamrock away to look through the drunk memory files of her brain, searching for that night's both cruel and merciful happenings. His breath caught as his attention shifted to the lip that she was now biting. He wanted to lean in and capture it for himself once more, a million times more, because he was selfish and she was his guilty pleasure but kept himself in place as not to distract her. He could see in her face that something was coming back to her and that's what mattered.

She remembered the feel of his hand as he reluctantly followed her onto the dance floor and then she began to recall less and less. She had walked for what felt like forever and then had been on his motorcycle, forced to hold on for dear life even though they were going extremely slow. She was carried up the stairs and then there was a kiss, actually, a few kisses. Some things fell over and she remembered hurling her guts out as someone held back her hair, a cold rag resting on the back of her neck. And that was it, everything else was blank. The most vivid memory was the next morning as she awoke wearing one of Soul's gargantuan black t-shirts. She had had a splitting headache and there was a note from him saying he had to go to work and that he hoped she would feel better soon alongside Advil and water. It had been an odd gesture on his part, something she wasn't accustomed to but was grateful for.

She took a slow, deep breath as she opened her eyes, finding his waiting for her fervently. Their gaze simply held and caressed each other for a moment, reveling in the gravity of being the only two in the room.

"Well...?" he asked, his grip tightening on her thighs as his body pushed against hers impatiently.

An airy moan was pulled from her throat, leaving Soul to strain as he kept himself at bay, drawing himself back a bit.

"I ... I remember things here and there, like when I dragged you onto the dance floor, or vaguely the ... the kisses, but the last thing I can recall was throwing up before the next morning." She stated. Soul sighed, half with relief that she had gotten a little out of it, but also with disappointment at the lack of the important conversations that had transpired. At least her shattered puzzle pieces came into alignment with his, which meant it had actually happened. Because of her inhibited behavior, Soul had asked several of their friends who'd been at the party of what they had seen, but unfortunately, no one could confirm the occurrences from the point they had left. He certainly had been sober that night, knowing he had to drive his baby home, and was lucky for having done so as he ended up going back with Maka in tow.

He couldn't remember when it started, these feelings he now had for her, but they were smashed over his head with a brick that Fourth of July night.

They had met a few years ago through mutual friends, namely Kidd and Liz, after they had become a couple. Needless to say, he and Maka had never really gotten along. She claimed to think he was a flirt like her old man and didn't want anything to do with him, and he voiced his opinions of her bookworm demeanor and tiny tits. If their best friends hadn't stayed together, they would have never hung out. Over time they came to tolerate one another, becoming accustomed to bickering and light teasing, the occasional sinister glances filled with hatred. And this, somehow or another, led them to become roommates, because, hey, they could endure their mutual dislike as long as the rent got paid and they didn't have to deal with each other's shit.

Maybe he had just been ignoring it or feigning ignorance all this time, maybe deep down he knew, but couldn't admit it to himself, or maybe ... he was scared of her rejection. All plausible and logical reasons to keep these feelings at bay for so long, but thanks to a whole lot of liquid courage on Maka's part, her true and honest longings for him were brought into light that one night. It aided in him taking that crucial step forward, it was the push that he needed.

Soul then wrapped his left arm down under her, right where her thighs and butt cheeks met, and his right around her waist, to bring her with him over to the couch. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly sat them down, her straddling him, making her blush bright red.

"Well..." Soul began, holding the retreating beauty in place. "I know this all doesn't really make sense, seeing as we're supposed to hate each other," Maka giggled at his statement. If only he knew how long that particular 'supposed to' had actually lasted on her part. "but ... let me ask you while you're sober." Hooking his right index finger under her chin and lifting it to lose himself in the pools of her terrifyingly absorbent moss, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Maka 'tiny-tits' Albarn, would you consider being my girlfriend?" The question had Maka's eyes widening and her mouth gaping open.

"Your wh-what?"

"Girlfriend." He stated firmly.

"Was that the thing I was missing?" Maka asked nervously. Soul smirked and nodded as his hand caressed her cheek. "You're serious?" She pulled back to stand up, finding it difficult as Soul pulled her back to him, not willing to let up on his hold on her back. He was scared that she might try and shy away from him; that she would subtract herself from the whole thing.

"Is that a no?" He was using his insanely good looks to distract her, to lure her in faster. His hook was baited, and she had already bitten down on it hard, being reeled in quickly.

"No! I mean, ... Wait, I don't know, it's just a lot to take in, and I wasn't prepared for this."

"Maka." He poked her now scalding cheek, grabbing her attention. "How about we ... take it for a test drive?" He reached up and gently released her hair from it's ponytail, leaving her shiny, wavy tresses to fall from its restraint.

"T-test drive?" she stuttered out, now severely aware of their position.

"I mean, you may not remember, but I do. I know how you really feel towards me." A sly and painfully attractive grin crawled along his features as his grip on her back drew circles to emphasize his point.

"Oh? A-and how do I feel about you, Soul 'asshole' Evans?" Soul, biting his lip at an attempt not to laugh, leisurely pushed his right hand through her hair, cradling the back of her head.

"You, my dear, are _practically_ in love with me." He stated, bringing their lips closer and closer together until Maka's hand came up to block the meeting. Their eyes locked for what felt like the millionth time that night. He silently swore he could never get tired of the colour of her brilliance.

"And what about you?" She asked. "How do you feel about lil ol' me?" She searched for a falter, a sign, anything that would tell her that he didn't feel the same, but only found loving fondness as the hand on her back came up to grab the hand blocking his prey.

"Me? Well," he chuckled lightly. "I'm _helplessly_ in love with you," he stated with confidence before crashing his lips upon hers, his right appendage fisting in her hair as he held her to him. The kiss was heated for only a moment as they both felt electricity shoot through them, but they refused to pull apart. It was so intense, so full of emotion and pent up yearning, that they both found themselves utterly breathless in mere seconds. He began again slowly as she met every subtle advance he made. Both of her hands had made their way to hold either side of his face, his left arm dropping back down to support her by the waist so she couldn't fall back or run away.

Soul found himself licking her bottom lip, silently requesting for her permission to accost the inner walls of her mouth. He felt her open slightly, allowing entry. He let himself fall further in complete awe as his tongue roamed her inside. As he pulled away, he slowly and seductively sucked on her bottom lip, which had her producing a moan. He drew back and ran his eyes over her heatedly.

"So? Willing to give this a go?" he asked.

Maka examined him for a moment, her father popping into her mind's eye.

"Maka?"

She shook her head, ridding herself of all of the negative thoughts about her papa, not letting her hatred for him cloud her judgment of Soul. Redirecting her gaze to meet fiery lava, she answered,

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Complete and utter joy flared within Soul's chest, resulting in him lifting Maka up from under the arms as he stood. He couldn't contain the enormous smile as it spread over his face.

"Yes?!"

Maka laughed and squealed as Soul began to spin her around, bringing her back to hug her closely.

"Yes! You said yes!" He sat her down. "You can't take it back or not remember this time." He pointed at her sternly, earning him a shy nod. Soul leaned down and captured her lips again in his excitement, pressing his forehead to hers tenderly.

"It doesn't matter that you couldn't remember the Fourth of July, just don't forget this."

* * *

 **So? What'd y'all think? Let me know your thoughts!**

 **I have decided that my upcoming story will be an Inuyasha fanfic and am working on it vigorously! So, I hope you all will take a look when I upload it, though it'll be a bit until it'll be fanfic ready.**

 **I thank you all again for your continued respect and support and will try to update soon! Stay on the look out for more of my works, as I have a bunch that I am preparing for you!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Much Love!**

 **K.T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! Time for a little flashback action in the spirit of 4th of July! Hope everyone is/will/has enjoying/enjoy/enjoyed this celebratory day! And I hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned and watch out for the continuation!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Night She Forgot**

 _She hated parties such as these. Okay, maybe hate was a strong word. She strongly disliked them. She was currently surrounded by a large crowd of people whom she didn't know and obviously had next to nothing in common with; the guy in the middle of the room, drunk off his ass as he shredded_ "Moby Dick", _being a prime example. She cringed and went to stand in the corner in hopes of blending into the wall before a hand held her back by the wrist. Turning, she found that the appendage belonged to her friend and the host of the party, Liz. Maka's face softened and she smiled in welcoming._

" _Ar- ... -i- … -un… y-...?" Maka let out a soft giggle as she saw her friend's mouth move, words not being heard over the loud music and screaming surrounding them._

" _What?!" She yelled in reply. She watched as Liz took in a deep breath in preparation._

" _Are you having fun yet?!" She screamed, getting the brief attention of a few bystanders._

 _She laughed and nodded, choosing to lie for the sake of Liz's self-satisfaction. Maka observed again as her friend's face became smug and gestured for Maka to follow her through the mob of buzzed college students. Liz led her to and up the stairs, which had a string and sign blocking it off that read, "Trespassers Will Be Shot," much to Maka's amusement. They made it to the top and entered Liz's bedroom, shutting the door behind them. The music from downstairs was still exceedingly loud, but at least Maka could hear herself think. She also appreciated the solitude._

" _I'm so glad you could make it!" Maka turned to smile at the older Thompson sister._

" _I wouldn't have missed it," she replied, accepting her friend's energetic hug._

" _You brought Soul, right?" she cooed. Maka rolled her eyes as Liz pulled away._

" _I told him that you invited him, but no, we did not come together," she stated. This subject was getting old. Maka thanked her lucky stars for having such caring friends, but her non-existent romantic life was a sore topic, especially when involving her roommate and man of her dreams, Soul Evans. He was an utter dreamboat, but of course, he had next to no interest in her. As long as she paid her half of the rent and didn't bother him, they were good, which sucked. She hadn't planned to fall head over heels for him, she actually even found him to be somewhat repulsive at first, but here she was, grimacing at the thought of him being anywhere near another predatory female. Oh, how far she had fallen._

" _Are you serious? Is he here at least?" Liz held onto Maka's shoulders, not allowing for the conversation to be diverted._

 _Maka sighed. "I don't know, honestly. He left before me, but I didn't see his bike out front." Looking back up at her friend, she found her with a pout distorting her features._

" _I know, Liz, you tried for my sake. I appreciate and love you for it," she said, making her friend grin._

" _Well, then, let's just get hammered and enjoy the party! But first, let's fix …" Liz looked her up and down and motioned her hands in Maka's direction. "this," she finished._

" _You just gestured to all of me," Maka stated, unamused. Liz chuckled before lightheartedly pushing at Maka's arm._

" _Oh, don't be such a spoil sport," she said, a sly smile on her face. "You've got to lighten up a little, girl. We're about to enter our third year in college and you have yet to experience a fragment of the outlandish part of colleging."_

" _I don't know, Liz. I just …" Maka tried to scrounge up the appropriate excuse in an attempt to extract herself from the situation. It was true. She had never really touched alcohol; had never danced in a horde of sweaty, happy, inebriated people; had never had a boyfriend or anything close to one, and … never really had fun. She enjoyed books and being alone to read them, but she had to admit, she was curious of the 'normal' college student's definition of 'fun'._

 _Liz observed as she seemed to internalize the offer. It wasn't until she saw Maka smile and nod did she jump for joy and run to pick out a new, sexier outfit for her. She was ecstatic._

" _Just don't make me look like a hooker." Maka requested as she sat in front of Liz's vanity, knowing she would want to do her makeup as well._

" _As you wish!"_

* * *

 _Soul watched, hidden from their sight, as Liz and Maka made their way up the stairs. He had gone to Blake's before the party, walking over from there. There was no way in hell he would leave his precious baby to sit out in front, alone and inviting damage to be done. There was also no way that he wouldn't have come to this party, seeing as Maka had said she would be here. He_ wasn't _in the 'L' word with her, he just … cared for her well-being. Nothing wrong with that. He sighed at himself. How uncool of him. He really just needed to grow a pair and make his move._

" _Want another beer?!" Blake yelled naturally over the bass. After a curt nod, Soul and his friend made their way to the kitchen, grabbing another bottle._

" _When are the fireworks supposed to start?" Soul asked as they stepped outside, away from the chaos that was the Thompson house._

" _Doh-know." Blake shrugged as he checked his phone for the time. "Patty said sometime before midnight."_

 _Soul nodded as they both took a swig, watching the few others that inhabited the backyard play volleyball, frisbee, and the like._

" _Holy fuck, speaking of midnight …" Soul looked in the direction of Blake's subtle gesture, his gaze landing on a very sensual looking young woman with long, black hair._

 _He chuckled calmly, redirecting his merlot to take in his friend's lustful expression. "Cool it, BlackStar." He laughed again after getting swatted in the gut at the mention of the nickname. Soul had bestowed it upon him back in high school because every time Blake was met with a black haired beauty - especially those with a punctuated, uh, S shape - he swore he '_ saw stars' _. It was quite the entertainment and had yet to fail._

" _Think she drinks beer?" Blake asked. Soul turned to observe the girl nonchalantly, noticing an almost empty Smirnoff in her general vicinity._

" _I'm gonna go with Smirnoff, but wait to see if she finishes what's left in the bottle over there." He stated while rotating his body to lean back against the wooden rail. Blake glanced at him._

" _How the fuck do you even do that?" he asked._

" _Not like it's hard," he replied evenly._

 _Blake sputtered momentarily as he nudged his friend, not taking his eyes off of his prey. "Dude, it's dark out, not very well lit, and she's at least 15 of your ridiculously long strides away from us. Your eyesight must be extraordinary." He shook his head._

 _Soul let out a puff of air through his nose as he took another swig, ignoring his friend's comment. He felt Blake bump him a few times, getting his attention._

" _Dude, go get me a Smirnoff." He grinned devilishly, his eyes never leaving his current target. Soul stood to his full height, rolling his eyes, and went to grab another beer for Blake and a - he turned and squinted at the bottle that the black haired beauty was now finishing off - raspberry Smirnoff. He didn't take more than half a minute to return with said drinks, knowing that_ BlackStar _would be getting impatient. Soul handed them to his friend and exchanged them for Blake's half empty beer._

" _Thanks, man. Don't wait up." He decided to watch as Blake made his way down the stairs and to the bodacious woman playing volleyball. He waited as Blake went up to her, said a few words and as if on cue, Soul saw her cheeks blush lightly as she took the drink from Blake's hand._

'My man.' _He smirked and made his way back inside, weaving through the crowd in search of a certain blonde._

* * *

 _Maka looked over herself in the mirror. She had to give her credit, Liz knew what she was doing when it came to beauty. Her friend had left her naturally wavy hair to fall, reaching her waist easily. Her makeup was simple, but made her eyes pop with the black cat eye and curled, mascaraed eyelashes. Light pink chapstick covered her lips, emphasizing their plumpness. She wore tattered blue jean shorts to accentuate her long legs and a large see through, off-the-shoulder American flag shirt with one of those lacy black over-bras underneath. On her feet, she wore red vans, all in the spirit of being an American. She had to admit, she looked good._

" _So?" Liz asked from across the room as she put the several other outfits she had had Maka try on away. "Did I make you look good?"_

 _Maka turned to look at her, a small smile in place. "Well, I don't look like a hooker." She joked, earning her an innocent glare._

" _Har, har, har. You're sooo funny. But no, really. What do you think?"_

" _I like it. You did a good job, Liz." Liz, once again, looked pleased with herself._

" _Good!" she yelled from her closet. "But the host of the party has been away too long, so now …" she exited the closet, making Maka laugh as she saw Liz sporting a huge multi-coloured feather boa around her neck and ridiculously large hat. "It's time to go back down and drink the night away! Come!" She demanded dramatically, throwing the boa and hat to the side as she linked arms with a giggling Maka._

 _They made it down the stairs, catching the attention of quite a few lechers, and Liz dragged Maka to the kitchen for some booze._

" _Here, drink this. It's for lightweights such as yourself."_

" _What makes you think I'm a lightweight?" Maka asked, feigning hurt._

 _Liz lifted an eyebrow in amusement her way. "Wanna try the hard stuff, do ya? Girl's got balls! I like it!" She handed her a beer. "If you can stomach this, I'll give you something that tastes worse and inebriates faster." They laughed until Maka took her first swig. Beer was not her thing, but you've gotta fake it to make it, right? So, she pretended that it was refreshing and followed Liz out into the living room to dance her worries away. As she took another drink, she briefly wondered if the taste would dissipate at any point in time through the night. She sure hoped so._

* * *

 _Soul was getting worried. He hadn't seen Maka in a while. He kind of hoped that she was still upstairs with Liz. An erotic image flashed through his head before he physically had to distract himself from the thought… or maybe he didn't want that. He stood in the corner, a black beanie hiding his obvious white hair in an attempt to keep himself under wraps. He was still holding the beer that Blake hadn't finished off over a half hour ago and didn't plan on finishing it ever. It had gotten warm, but because he had earlier decided that two beers would be the night's limit, he used the half drunken, warm beer to deceive those who would try to force another one in his hand._

 _His eyes scanned through the crowd in search for Maka for the millionth time that night and ended up finding Liz dancing with Kidd. 'Well, if she's down here, Maka has to be somewhere close … by … holy hell.' Soul's merlot widened as he was met with the young woman he'd been searching for, and she looked nothing like herself. If he hadn't been looking for the tells of the everyday Maka, like the one that had gone upstairs; the one with pigtails and books and simple everything, he would have noticed her a hell of a lot sooner. She had her hair down for once, barely there but noticeable makeup pronouncing her eyes emphatically, and her legs had been unleashed from their usual baggy jeans. He felt like he was having a nightmare. His Maka was grinding against Soul's newly proclaimed archnemesis as she held a_ beer _in her hand. Well, not_ his _Maka, but … ah, hell._

 _Soul decidedly stepped away from the wall, his feet taking him to her swiftly. She didn't even regard his presence because she was having too much_ fun. _Too much was_ too much _when he went unnoticed by her. Shoving the half drunken beer into some unknown hand, he walked up to her, being halted by Liz._

" _There you are!" she shouted. "Glad you could make it!" Liz squeezed his bicep in warning. He inwardly thanked her for stopping him, if she hadn't, he might have punched the guy behind Maka._

" _Yeah. Thanks for the invite." He smirked at her, pretending not to know what he knew she knew. "When do the fireworks start?" Changing the subject. Good idea._

 _Liz looked at her watch. "Not soon enough. They are supposed to start in an hour or so." She answered as Kidd came to stand beside her, handing her another drink and nodding at Soul._

" _I'm somewhat surprised to see you here, Kidd! Didn't think this was your … scene." Soul needed to stop looking at Liz, she was assaulting him with that ever-knowing stare of hers, that dumb smirk on her dumb face._

 _Kidd nodded in response. "I couldn't very well not attend, seeing as it is hosted by this lovely lady." He kissed Liz's forehead before turning back to Soul. "I didn't think that this was your scene either, Soul."_

 _Shit. They must've been in it together. They were conspiring against him!_

" _Yeah, well, you know. Blake needed a wingman." His mouth liked to move on its own, but what came out usually worked in his favour._

" _Speaking of, where is Blake? I expected him to be shouting drunk from the ceiling by now," Liz joked, making the circle laugh for a short moment._

" _What can I say," Soul started, "I'm good at what I do." He winked._

" _Ah, so he's already pounced the prey, eh? How unsightly," Kidd said as he wrapped his arm around Liz's shoulder, stating his claim as he challenged several leering eyes._

 _Soul merely nodded, the conversation coming to an end._

" _Hey, Maka! 'Mere!" Liz yelled suddenly, catching Soul's attention. His eyes followed her line of sight, finding said beauty once more as she politely dismissed her dance buddy._ Good riddance _._

" _Soul made it!" she exclaimed as Maka came to stand between Soul and Kidd. Her emerald orbs widened a fraction before she swiveled slightly to look up at him. Their height difference had her craning her neck, almost falling over before his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist to secure her. She took a long swig of her drink then, and giggled before leaning into him._

" _Hey, Soul!" Needless to say, she was tipsy. Not exactly drunk yet, but definitely not of sound mind. "I barely recognized you with that beanie on! Glad you made it!" She then began to_ pet _his chest with her free hand. Okay, maybe a bit more than tipsy._

" _Glad I came," he muttered as he was captured by her whimsical stare, her smile nearly melting him to the floor. The hand on her lower back began to absent-mindedly rub her there, resulting in her stepping closer to him. He found the world within her irises too enchanting to ignore as he became unaware that the space between them was disappearing slowly._

" _You two should dance!" Liz said, bringing the pair to crash back to reality. Soul's head whipped to look at her, that shit-eating grin firmly in place on her dumb,_ dumb _face. Goddamn it._

" _Yeah!" Maka surprisingly agreed. He turned to look back down at her again as she giggled up at him. "Wanna dance?"_

 _Soul found himself nodding hesitantly, quickly shooting a glare Liz and Kidd's way as Maka grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. He gave her a quizzical look before she answered._

" _I need another drink." Was she blushing? Soul eyed her carefully. It could have been the result of the beer … or beers (?) she had had, but she hadn't been that red a moment ago. They got in line as people were becoming more and more eager to quench their thirst._

" _How many have you had?" he asked._

" _About two and a half?" She had a thoughtful look on her face before smiling back up at him and nodding because, yeah, she was pretty sure that was correct._

" _Have you had any water?" he questioned. She shook her head in response before stepping forward to get herself a drink. "You need water."_

" _Oh, don't be such a spoil sport! Lighten up! Have some fun!" She giggled before chugging down a quarter of her new beer. Okay, did she really just say that? Maka, the Maka with a stick always up her ass, was telling_ him _to lighten up. Oh,_ okay _. She grabbed a hold of his hand, leading him back to the dance floor, and there it was again. That deeper colour of blush spreading across her skin. He couldn't be imagining things, the kitchen light was too telling._

" _Actually, …" she was stopped mid-stride as he pulled back slightly within her grasp. "I'm kind of hot. Wanna step outside for a bit?" He asked. He wanted her to himself and to do this, whatever the hell_ this _was, in his own way. Taking advantage of a girl on the dance floor while she was clearly unable to make good decisions was not in his nature. He's a gentleman, sue him._

" _Are you just trying to get out of dancing?" Okay, that too. She was smiling up at him, a twinkle that he hadn't seen before sparking within those enchanting orbs. He bit his lip, noticing how it deferred her stare momentarily._

" _Maybe." He was sure his grin was as cheesy as could be at the moment, but for whatever reason, it seemed to convince her into getting some fresh air. She followed him out the back door to be hit with a breeze that felt colder than it normally would. Refreshing at first, but after a few minutes, it provoked slight chills to run up and down her person. A thought passed through her mind that maybe it was the silence between them, how stale it felt to stand next to him and not feel the warmth of his words caress her ears or to have the fire in his eyes focused on her. But it was more likely the lack of flesh meeting flesh, as the hand that had been in hers had made its way back into his jean pocket and was coherently being missed._

" _Are you cold?" she heard him ask. Had he noticed? Was she not hiding it well?_

" _Um, a little," she admitted sheepishly._

" _Well, I'll let you go back inside as soon as you drink this water." Seemingly out of nowhere, Soul lifted an unopened water bottle. She attempted to hold back a smirk as her gaze shifted from the bottle to his smug face._

" _I suppose that's fair," she shrugged, having been preparing for playful banter but let it go when a gust of wind rattled her bones with its chill. He moved closer to her unexpectedly as he took off the cap for her. He handed it to her and seemed to move in even closer, though in a non-predatory manner. She felt a butterfly flit across her lower abdomen before a heat began to stem from there, and it wasn't because he had drawn nearer, it was merely because he himself was inadvertently seductive. The way he peered at her from the corner of his eye and the depth he poured into her when her moss met his lava; the confident smirk that spread his lips as his head tilted slightly, an eyebrow raising in amusement; the way he leaned on the wooden railing as he watched her, bringing himself closer to her eye level, it was all naturally and harshly attractive._

 _Maka directed her attention toward the bottle in her hands, unable to observe him any more than she already had in fear of never being able to stop her gawking. After taking a few sips, Maka realized that she wasn't as cold as she had been a moment ago. Turning her head to glance over at Soul, she noticed that he had positioned himself within her proximity in such a way that shielded her from the breeze._

" _Thank you," she let out. She was unprepared for his blazing eyes to all but capture and tenderly caress her, as she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it warmed her further, as did the genuine smile he threw her way. Make her swoon, why don't you._

" _No problem. I figure it's better to get some liquid other than alcohol in you tonight." He was unpredictable and unreasonable and she was falling for his antics. She was much better at hiding her feelings when sober. "Better keep drinking or I might never let you leave." Did he just wink at her? She was pretty sure he did, but … he_ never _winked at her. He said those were reserved for_ attractive _women. Right. No, he couldn't have._

 _Maka, suddenly feeling rather warm, began to down the remnants of her water before declaring, "All finished!" and making her way back inside. Soul followed behind, slightly perplexed. When he turned around from closing the door, she had made her way out of his view, possibly into the crowd of dancing drunks, but he wasn't sure. He panicked for a moment internally but calmed himself enough to feign a phlegmatic persona. He walked into the living room and peered seemingly uncaring over the mass of sweaty flesh jumping and grinding their bodies together in search for her. He thought that perhaps she might have gone to the bathroom, so he waited, but fifteen minutes was a bit too long._

" _Yo, Soul!" He turned to find Blake finally entering from outside with 'bodacious babe' on his arm. Soul had to give him credit, Blake could be a real asshole sometimes, but he was an educated charmer and knew how to win the affection of most women._

" _Hey, man," he replied, making sure not to check out the woman next to his friend before doing a bro-shake fistbump combo._

" _This is Tsubaki," he introduced. Soul politely shook her hand with a murmured 'Nice to meet you' and turned back to his best friend._

" _Uh, have you seen Maka around?" Blake gave him a weird look before stepping away from his newly acquired hotty, excusing them both for a moment to answer._

" _No. Why you looking for her?" It was almost said with disgust, which nearly had Soul punching him in the face, but he remained cool. He had only himself to blame for putting on a facade that he didn't like her or find her attractive. He had said it to her face, for fucks sake, so what the hell was he expecting from any of this, like she'd be interested after what he had said and done._

" _It's nothing big, she came up to me earlier to ask for a ride home later, but then she disappeared. Was just curious."_

" _Why, you planning on leaving soon? Still got a ways until fireworks."_

" _Nah, she's just annoying me. Just wanted to see if she really needed a ride. I'll stay until fireworks, but I've got work tomorrow."_

" _Right, right. Well, try to have some fun, my man. If nothing else, there's lots of hot babes willing to partake in a quick bang." Blake wriggled his eyebrows before stepping back over to Tsubaki and leading her out on the dance floor. Soul sighed before making his way back outside with a beer in hand, one more wouldn't kill him. He watched from the porch as the young adults attempted to play sports in the dark while inebriated._

* * *

 _Maka felt bad about ditching him without saying anything, but for some reason, she felt the need to get away from him. He was so captivating and it was driving her mad. He made her so unsure of herself, even as she was a bit drunk. Liquid courage wasn't working for her, that or she hadn't had enough. Damn alcohol. While Soul had been closing the back door, she had skillfully slipped into the garage, where there were tables set up with people playing beer pong. She had obviously never partaken in the game, but she was good at physics and the like, so she could be good at it. Perhaps it would be a good way to distract her from Soul._

" _There you are!" Maka turned to find Patty, wearing a bikini and short,_ short _, jean shorts - dear Lord, they were nearly nonexistent - her hair tied back into a small, damp ponytail. She came over and hugged her vigorously and whispered, "Looks like Liz worked her magic on ya for the night." She pulled back, her childish face beaming. "You look good, chica! Now, wanna play some beer pong?" Patty grabbed a hold of Maka's hand and led her to a table being reset without waiting for her answer._

" _How do you play this?" She asked._

" _Simple. You take a ping pong ball, aim and bounce to try and get it in the opposer's cups. Whenever you get one in, a member of the other team has to chug the contents of the cup." Patty explained._

" _Sounds easy enough."_

" _Good. You'll play with Justin, I'll play with Crona." Patty walked to the other side of the table to help her gothic/emo boyfriend fill up more red solo cups with alcohol._

" _Maka? That you?" Justin Law was an insanely handsome and talented young man, but he was also a bit on the weird side; a pro gamer who spent a large amount of his time in the dark, listening to music, and yelling at unknown comrades on his tv screen. But he was sweet for the most part and diligent in his studies, so they got along well._

" _Justin." She smiled and nodded politely at him._

" _Wow, you look different tonight. I like it." He leaned on the table a bit as he came closer to her. She could smell the strong scent of liquor wafting her senses as it escaped his mouth. He wobbled a bit and she could tell that he was drunk. Usually, she would feel uncomfortable and back away, but she was slightly intoxicated herself. "You're all glowy and stuff and I kinda wanna kiss you right now," he said._

" _Well, thank you, but don't." He laughed and stepped away from her._

" _Ever the prude." Maka's smile faltered before he clarified, "In the best of ways." He winked and she laughed. Flirting was fun. Why hadn't she done it before? It was basically harmless._

" _You look good, too, Justin. You don't have dark bags under your eyes like you usually do."_

" _Thanks! I actually slept last night since I defeated the last level. The concealer doesn't hurt either." She giggled and looked at him a bit closer. "I'm kidding."_

" _About defeating the game or the concealer?" She asked. He turned to her in mock appall._

" _I would never jest about my makeup." He joked._

" _Yo, pussy number one and two, ready to get wasted?" Patty yelled at them._

" _We're ready to watch you drink even our cups, you dick." Justin turned on her viciously as he held his ping pong ball._

" _Bring it, Jack Wangs." Crona smiled. Maka blinked a few times. She had never seen him smile before. He must've been drunk as well. Lovely. It was fun, the world of the wasted. Maka liked it. She also liked beer pong, turned out that even losing was a win, as she was able to drink lots of yummy margarita and fruity mix of whatever the hell, but it was good and she felt like she was floating. Also, a little like throwing up, but she was too busy laughing to do that. This was so much_ fuuuun.

* * *

 **Happy 4th! Hope you all enjoyed that! Look forward to the next chapter coming soon!**

 **Review? Please? With all the sugary goodness I can possibly offer?**

 **Much Love!**

 **K.T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five 1/2** **: Forgotten Fireworks**

 **There it is! Hope to hear all of your thoughts! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The majority of the people had made their way outside in the past hour to wait for the fireworks that were to come. It was hysterical to watch all of the poor drunks swaying around, falling down, and running into each other. Maka, however, was still nowhere to be found and it was beginning to worry him._

 _A sharp, high-pitched sighing sound captured the crowd's attention before a large burst of blue and pink lit up the night sky._

" _It's starting, motherfuckeeers! The fireworks show is on!" Soul heard someone yell from inside, summoning almost everyone to exit the house. The music still blasted loudly as everyone watched the mighty display in celebration of the American people. Yay. Freedom and all the shit. It was great. The smell of meat hit Soul and he looked over to find that Kidd had started grilling hot dogs and hamburgers and bratwursts, and his mouth was watering. He walked over to stand by the grill, waiting patiently to snag a dog or two._

" _Where did you and Maka go?" Kidd asked. Soul glanced over at him, not meeting his eyes as the amber orbs of his friend were directed at the sizzling food._

" _We went to get some fresh air, but she disappeared when we came back inside. Haven't seen her since." He took a drink of his water._

" _Without saying anything?"_

" _Mhmm."_

" _Odd." The conversation ended with just that before Kidd handed Soul a plate and placed two hot dogs into their buns. It was weird how well he knew him. "Condiments are in the kitchen."_

" _Have you seen her?" Soul found himself asking. He hadn't meant to, but his worry and curiosity had taken control. It was a dumb question, seeing as Kidd had just asked him where they went, which hinted at the fact he didn't know either. Soul really needed to pull it together._

" _I haven't. Though, … have you checked the garage?"_

" _Isn't the garage full of shit?"_

" _Not anymore," Kidd answered spitefully. "I was forced to lave and arrange it for the sake of beer pong."_

" _Thompson sisters taking advantage of your organizing and cleaning skills, I see."_

" _When do they not?" Kidd cracked an amused grin._

 _Soul chuckled before saying, "Thanks, I'll check." He turned to walk away, hot dogs in hand and ready to find a certain blonde._

" _Oh, and Soul." He swiveled around to acknowledge his friend, put a little on edge by the tone in his voice. "Don't fucking mess this up." Soul nodded and gulped as he walked away briskly. Kidd could be scary sometimes. He walked through the back door, finding a few stragglers still within the home, some sucking someone else's face, others passed out in various areas. He went and opened the door to the garage only to find it empty. She wasn't here either. Did she go home or did he just miss her outside? This was a crazy feeling, not knowing where she was. It was making him a little more than a little paranoid. What if she was with some other guy … nope! He will not think that thought._

 _Sighing, he closed the door and went back to the kitchen, covering his food with ketchup and mustard, topped with sour relish. He was almost tempted to throw the sweet relish away. He gagged slightly at the thought of it and made to go find a place to sit down to eat. The fireworks were still going on, so he decided to go back outside to watch before continuing his quest. As he exited the house, Kidd met his eyes, the question obvious to only them, before Soul shook his head in the negative. He went to sit down on the edge of the deck, his maroon stare roaming over the crowd as he looked for a particularly beautiful champagne coloured head. No such colour was seen, so he focused on eating his meat and filling his stomach._

 _He spotted Blake amongst the cheering drunks, his arms wrapped around the young woman from earlier as he held her from behind. He hadn't managed to get into her pants yet, it seemed, though the blush she adorned as Blake whispered something in her ear told him that he might be closing in on it._

" _Sup." Soul shifted, startled as Justin made himself comfortable next to him. He wanted to glare at him. This guy was too close with Maka, or at least it seemed that way. Soul knew Justin had a thing for but had yet to do anything about it. It was fear, Soul supposed, that kept him at bay. Fear of Soul himself or being rejected by Maka, he wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, he thanked God for his hesitance._

" _Hey …" Soul mumbled as he shoved half a hotdog in his mouth._

" _How're the wieners?"_

" _Cooked and covered to perfection."_

" _I might get myself one then."_

'Please. Do.' _Soul thought, mentally shooing him. Justin wasn't a bad guy, but sometimes one comes across someone that they just can't and won't get along with. Well, that and Soul had overheard Maka once as she were on the phone, saying how nice Justin's ass was. First of all,_ ew _, second, boo hockey. Complete and utter poo. Soul had a way better butt..._

" _Maka is surprisingly good at beer pong," Justin stated after an awkward, drawn out silence._

 _Soul's chewing halted at the mention. "Pardon?" Maybe he hadn't heard him correctly._

" _Maka. She's a pro at beer pong." The poor, poor drunk idiot hadn't a clue of the hole he was digging for himself. If this whole conversation turne into some form of bragging fest about Justin and Maka having done something sexual in her drunken state while Soul wasn't near enough to aid in keeping her purity, he'd wring Justin's neck. Soul finished swallowing the last of his hotdog about ready to strangle the twat. The way he was talking almost made it sound like he was gloating, and Soul was having none of it._

" _Is she now?" Was all that left his mouth._

" _Yeah, Patty had roped her into playing with us earlier, but she left for the bathroom and never came back," he laughed for a second. "She can't really hold her liquor, though. She had to drink a small shot of pure vodka and it went straight to her head."_

 _That was odd … if she had left for the bathroom at some point, he should've seen her._

" _When did she go to the bathroom?"_

" _Right before the fireworks started I think. She could still be in there?" And that's all Soul needed to know. He quickly stood with his plate and walked inside, leaving a slightly confused Justin to sit alone. If she were still in the bathroom, she would have been in there a while. He must've just missed her when he went outside. He went to the first bathroom, closest to the garage door, and knocked. When he heard no answer, he opened it to find it empty, but reeking of barf and shit. He immediately closed the door because … no. He threw his plate away and went to the second bathroom near the front door. He knocked._

" _Maka? You in there?" Nothing. He opened the door and peered inside, another empty bathroom. The only other powder rooms in the house were the ones upstairs, so, ignoring the sign in hopes of a validated search, he climbed up the stairs quickly. He went to the guest room, the adjoining shower room open for him to find it empty. He traveled back out only to hesitate at Liz's door. She would kill him right where he stood if she knew he was about to enter her bedroom. He took a breath and opened the door just in time to witness a drunk Maka stumble out of the bathroom door._ Thank God _._

" _Maka," he sighed out in relief as his head hung backward._

" _Soul! There yer 'rrrre." She made her way to him, feet bare as she had discarded her shoes next to the bed. "I missed yoouuu, where have you beeean?" she giggled out as she all but crashed into him, squeezing him hard enough that he became very aware of her breasts pressed up against him._ Now _she was drunk. No question about it._

" _I could say the same." His arms came up to encircle her lightly, patting her head and rubbing her back up and down. "You just ditched me."_

" _Awwwee, dwid I? I'm sawwwrryyy, babyyy." Soul couldn't hold back the chuckle at her words as she looked up at him, a sort of childish glint in her beautiful basil distractions._

" _Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you will be in the morning. Come on, let's go get you some fresh air." Soul attempted to detach her from himself to get her shoes, but she had a much stronger grip than he had originally thought. He glanced back down at her as she clung to him, following him to the bed to be sat down. She kept ahold of his sleeve as he kneeled down and slipped the first sandal on, pulling the strap around her ankle and securing the clasp._

" _Suuurrnderalla!" she shouted gleefully, earning herself a deep, guttural chuckle._

" _Cinderella?"_

" _Yeesh! I'm a princess and yerr my prince." He couldn't help but laugh, she sounded like a pirate. He grabbed her other foot, putting on the sandal and standing up. He really needed to get out of here, seeing her sitting on the bed like that was swarming his mind with inappropriate thoughts that stirred his desire for her flesh. He knew better than to act on those urges, they would get him into trouble._

" _Come on, your highness. Time to go watch fireworks." He helped her stand only to be forcibly pulled down to land overtop of her on the bed. "Woah, Maka, quit … that …" She looked absolutely stunning with her hair scattered about her messily, the smile on her face as she laughed in triumph, the slight blush gracefully spreading across her cheeks from either the alcohol or their close proximity. It had him feeling those urges much stronger now, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to just hold her there roughly against the sheets and kiss her senseless as he seeped every ounce of passion he held within himself into her. He wanted her to feel it, to know how much he cared for her and her eyes were drawing him in unconsciously once again as she lifted her head toward him as well, set in meeting him halfway. He was fucked._

" _We should make our own fireworks." How rude. Here he was trying to hold himself back and she was saying things like_ that _. How could he resist her like this? Before he knew it, their eyes were closed and their lips were in a beautifully messy intertwining of tastes and feelings and,_ God, _did it feel right. He had - regrettably - kissed many girls, but_ this _. Wowza. Indescribable. His hands came up to grab at her wrists earnestly, pinning her to the bed as his aggressive, feverish need at her plump lips had her head pressed firmly into the mattress. He was losing control, but the urgency in her own actions wasn't helping. He pulled away mildly only to be pulled back in with her delicate moan vibrating into his mouth. She was beginning to squirm under him in explicit excitement and it was turning him on like he'd never known. His vision was becoming blurry as he trailed sweet, sensual kisses down her neck, being rewarded with a sigh of content and tightening of muscles in her shoulders and arms as she tried to fight his strong hold on her wrists. A loud banging sound scared him from his intense trance, and as he pulled away in shock, he could see it had awoken her a bit as well. He quickly reeled himself back, emotionally and physically, jumping off of her after being met with her wide eyes. Damn fireworks and their loud noises, always bringing his conscience back to life._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry …" He began to slightly pace the room. "That's on me, you're drunk and I took advantage, I'm sorry." Maka was still very intoxicated and she only knew that she was cold and wanted him back on top of her, doing the things he had been doing only a few moments prior. "Come on … uh, we should go outside." He stepped toward her a bit hesitantly as he put his hand down to summon her grasp. She sat up slowly and took ahold of his hand, allowing him to help her stand up before following him out of the room and carefully down the stairs. His hands were big and warm, so tender and caring. She held it with both of her hands as he led her through the house and out onto the back porch where an array of bright flashes of sparkling glitter and tinsel lit up the clear night sky. She didn't even let go of his hand as she jumped excitedly and pointed up at the fireworks._

" _They're so pretty!" she exclaimed._

" _I see you found her." They both looked over toward a smirking Kidd as he hugged his girlfriend._

" _Uh, yeah. She was upstairs. Sorry, I ignored your sign, Liz." He slowly pulled his hold on her hand away before they could comment on it and ushered Maka toward the couple._

" _Mm. It's okay! You found Makaaa." She let go of Kidd to pull Maka into a hug, nuzzling her head as they both erupted into giggling fits._

" _She's drunk, I see," Soul commented as he and Kidd watched the pair leisurely._

" _I could say the same of Maka," he smiled, the love for Liz gleaming through his eyes. Soul merely nodded before turning to watch the fireworks again, but only able to think of what had happened in Liz's bedroom. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to kiss her hard and with depth. His molten gaze shifted back over to her and he could feel the heat begin to prickle his cheeks, because,_ God _, he was realizing how comprehensive this attraction was and that he was a sappy dork. He just … wanted to hold her hand._

* * *

 **Okay, I'm sorry that this update took so long. The chapter ended up being almost 7,000 words ... so I cut it where I felt it was most appropriate, BUT I plan to update the second half during the first week of September since it's about finished! I hope you all will look forward to it!**

 **Please review! I love to hear all of your opinions on the progression and such. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Much Love!**

 **K.T.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, it's been a bit since I updated this one; meant to do it at the beginning of the month, but no one left a review this last time and that made me sad :( I thought you guys liked me ... lol**

 **I hope to see some feedback on this chapter because, let's be honest, isn't that a big part of why I post on here? Yes, yes it is.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this one! More to come!**

 **Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter! That is all!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Something He Didn't Know. Something She Won't Remember.**

 _He had been watching her from a distance for a great while, moving from time to time to avoid being caught by the all-knowing Elizabeth who had somehow sobered up after the fireworks were over. Damn her, always sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She was so beautiful - Maka that is - so breathtakingly gorgeous that his chest ached when that damned smile of hers flashed across her face. He gulped at the way she moved to the rhythm. He had never known her this way, loose and enjoying herself to her heart's content. It was mesmerizing, and it was all he could do to just longingly stare at her as discreetly as possible. He should have left about an hour ago because he had work in the late morning, but he couldn't find it in himself to just leave her here._

 _He finally found an ideal place up against the wall. He had the perfect view of her while being able to hide himself from Liz. He leaned back, allowing his body to relax as he gazed upon her. The waves in her hair were still bouncing about as she jumped from side to side. She was glistening from all the movement and alcohol, the heat in the room adding to the fire. She hadn't been dancing with guys since he had first seen her earlier that night, which had bubbles of something like pride blossoming in his chest. He couldn't get the image of her being under him out of his head and he felt like a dick for it, but it was more than that, like a need to protect her. It had sparked something much more dangerous within him, his care for her had become something deeper and he was afraid of it, but wouldn't ignore it. That wouldn't be cool of him; it'd be childish and foolish to avoid something so real._

 _In a second, her eyes were on him and he almost choked on his water as she all but beckoned him over, setting him apart from the gawking drunks who had taken an interest in her. They held eye contact for quite a while before she began to dance her way over to him, her emerald too astounding to turn away from. He had it bad, so very bad. She came up to him, swinging her hips around in a way that had his mouth dry. Where had his water gone? Down his shirt, down his throat, up his nose? Whatever, it did not matter when the curve of her lips presented the white of her teeth so perfectly._

" _You still owe me a dance!" she yelled over the music. Shit, no. He thought she was too drunk to remember that - or anything, for that matter - but apparently not._

" _Uh, do I?" She grabbed ahold of his hand and began to back away with his appendage, summoning him to the dance floor._

" _You most certainly do." He couldn't say no, no matter how hard he tried. She had captured her prey and she was a stubborn predator. He allowed himself to be all but dragged into the middle of the room, his height standing out slightly. Before he knew it, Maka was dancing closely against him, both of their hands intertwined as she smiled up at him happily. He found himself smiling back down at her and actually_ moving _to the beat. They began to do somewhat of a cha cha/salsa kind of movement and she was being more than daring. She turned around, still refusing to let go of his hands, and began to grind against his thighs, as she wasn't tall enough to reach -_ ahem _\- other areas. Nonetheless, it was still doing things to him. After a while, the song changed and they continued to dance in exceedingly close proximity; sensuously, dangerously. His mind was completely overtaken, she had him tied around her cute, little Maka fingers, covered in paper cuts and pen ink, and he somehow found it incredibly endearing and kind of sexy. A woman with a brain and passions she wouldn't let anyone dictate; truly admirable, a sight to behold, and a force to be reckoned with._

" _I think I need to stop," she grumbled. Maka all but froze in her spot and wobbled a bit after having been jumping excitedly up and down._

" _You okay?"_

" _I'm reaaally hot 'n' … dizzy. I think I neeeeeed … water."_

" _Okay, let's go get you some water." Soul led her from the mass of drunks dancing and into the kitchen, grabbing her another bottle of water and heading for the back door once again. He could tell just from the heat coming off of her hand that she was burning up. She would likely throw up at some point, she had consumed a rather large amount of alcohol. She followed him out the door and sighed at the feel of the breeze against her sweat dampened skin._

" _Oh, that feels so good," she mumbled out. Soul decidedly opened and passed the bottle to her before the thought of how arousing that last statement sounded was._

" _Slow sips, don't want you throwing it all up right away," the thought of her actually throwing up cooling him down only slightly, if at all. She heeded his warning, only taking in a little at a time. Everything seemed really distorted in her vision, like she could actually see the world turning under her feet, it was really throwing her off. "Feeling better?" he asked as he began rubbing small circles on her palm, eliciting an excited chill to sweep up her arm and pang in her chest._

" _Yeeep, … can you take me home? I'm gettin' tirrrrred." Her slurring was now at a minimum, but that didn't make her any less wasted. Her body swayed back and forth and she would stumble every so often. She was doing better than he thought she would, though, which was a definite plus._

" _Sure. You ready to go now?" She nodded and that was all he needed. He was her servant, after all. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He quickly walked inside and grabbed his keys from the back of a cabinet where he had smartly hidden them and went to let Kidd know they were taking off for the night._

" _You need to borrow the car?"_

" _Yeah, Maka isn't in any condition to ride the bike."_

" _Mmm, well, I suppose that's alright. I'm staying the night here anyway." Kidd reached into his pocket and handed Soul his keys. "Just be careful with her, please."_

" _Thanks, and will do. I'll bring her back in the morning." Men and their motor vehicles ... He turned and said a quick farewell to a few other - more sober - friends and headed back out to find Maka laying on the deck, staring awestruck up at the night sky. He chuckled and slouched down to hover over her. "Hey, you."_

" _Heyyy, where did you goo?" she asked as she held onto the rail, bringing herself back up to stand with his help. He hadn't been gone more than two minutes, but she was acting as if he had left her there for an hour. "I missed youuuu." She lurched herself forward, tripping and barely being caught in Soul's arms. He had such good reflexes._

" _Woah, there. You okay?" He pulled her into a more stable position as she laughed._

" _Yeah!" She held onto his arm as he began to lead her down the deck stairs to the grass and around the house. "Heyyy, where's your biike?"_

" _It's at Blake's, but we're taking Kidd's car, so no throwing up, 'k?" Kidd had also parked at Blake's in fear of his new baby getting any kind of damage, so what would normally take Soul an easy seven-minute walk, turned into twenty as Maka decided she was too tired to walk and wanted to lay down every two minutes. He finally just decided to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. She was painfully childish when drunk. "Finally …" Soul brought her down from his shoulder to lean back against the side of the car, taking out Kidd's keys and unlocking the doors. She was out like a light as he sat her in the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt for her. It was only about a fifteen-minute drive back to their apartment complex, but she woke up halfway there, full of energy, unbuckling herself and trying to move around, opening the window to stick her head out. They made it home without any real concern after he figured out how to lock the windows so she couldn't jump or fall out, and Soul parked the car to quickly go to her side and help her open the door. Her cheeks were burning red from laughter as she clutched his hand. She fumbled as she stepped out of the car, too inebriated to walk properly even though she adorned flats. He could only imagine how often she'd fall trying to walk in heels._

" _Soouuull! You'r my peerince," she hugged him around the neck, bringing him in close as she smiled cheerily up at him._

" _Am I now?" he chuckled out. "And why's that?" He eagerly wrapped an arm around her waist before she could let her legs all but crumble underneath herself, leaning down to pick her back up bridal style._

" _Because I chose you! You can't disobeey your perrrincess." He carried her up the stairs and down the long hall to their apartment door, having to put her down to insert the key into the knob. "The princess chooses her prince, didn't you know that?" she giggled, not relinquishing her hold on him, resulting in him bending down recklessly close to her face to unlock and open the door._

" _No, I did not know that, when did you decide this?" To say that he was amused was an understatement if he had ever heard one, but that could just be because she was adorable and he hung on every word she said. He opened the door and ushered her in backward before her lips were on his abruptly. His eyes were wide as he tried to pull away, but her arms had him in an unyielding hold. He quickly kicked the door shut behind him as he was pulled further into the apartment, his_ urges _coming back tenfold at the realization that they would be alone for the rest of the night. His hands slithered their way from her shoulders, down her sides, and just barely under the bottom of her shirt. Her skin was slightly sticky from the sweat she had procured throughout the night, but for whatever reason, it had his lower stomach coming to life with a yearning he couldn't ignore. It had thoughts of a sweaty, unclothed Maka as she gasped from under him seeping into his dirty mind. He began to kiss her back, enacting her contented moan to shake through him, making its way down his throat and spreading throughout his body to caress his nerve endings._ God _, what she did to him. He tightened his grip on her hips to lift her slightly from the ground only to bend down and wrap his arms around to cradle her butt, bringing her back up with him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss, hugging him with her everything. Soul smirked into the kiss as he slowly allowed his arms to loosen, testing to see if she would fall. She all but clung to him, not depending on his support at all. She pulled away as his hands gripped her thighs, rubbing up and down the bare skin._

" _S-Soul ..." she moaned out, and she had him. His mouth was over her neck in a heated rush of emotion and desire. He turned slightly right and slammed her back against the wall as carefully as he could muster. She was shaking in his grasp until she wasn't, made unaware of her sudden lack of movement as he was too busy assaulting her salty skin._

" _Wait, wa-..." a hand came up to cover her mouth quickly as the sudden urge to hurl her guts out all over the man in front of her wretched forward. He pulled away at the alarming sound._

" _Are you alright?"_

" _Down …" He quickly and attentively sat her down before she all but ran to the bathroom. He followed right behind her, watching through concerned eyes of ruby red as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, an uncomfortable sound being forced to fill the quiet room. He knew this would happen, she had had way too much to drink for a first timer, and he was actually rather surprised - and thankful - that it hadn't happened while in the car. Soul quietly grabbed a washcloth from below the sink, ran some cold water on it, and made his way to pull her hair from her face and place the wet cloth on her neck. She was breathing heavily as she gripped the toilet lid, Soul whispering sweet, reassuring things into her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly. What a big teddy bear._

" _You alright there?" he asked after it seemed she had emptied everything and her breathing had calmed. She nodded in response, resting her head on her arm as her eyes remained closed. "Want to wash your mouth out?"_

" _Yeah …"_

" _Can you stand?" At that, Maka began to sit up, deciding that washing her mouth out was more important than resting on the ground next to her barf. She flushed the toilet as Soul helped her up to walk to the sink, being handed a small paper cup with a little bit of mouthwash in it. "Do not drink this, Maka. Remember to spit it out." She nodded, taking the small cup from him and swishing it around in her mouth before gargling and spitting it out._ Ahhh, that was better. _Soul then filled the cup with some water and handed it back to her. "Swish with this, too." So she did, because she trusted him; because he made everything better. After that, she had to pee, which he insisted she do alone, and when she was done, he helped her get ready for bed. Putting her hair up, he washed her face, making sure to use makeup wipes to remove everything and drying her face with a tissue or two. He had her actually brush her teeth, skipping the flossing, and guided her to her room to change. He sat her down on her bed as he went to pull a pair of matching pajamas from her dresser, only to turn around and find Maka pulling her shirt over her head._

" _I don't want to wear that," she complained, pulling an extremely large black t-shirt out from under her mattress. Soul blinked a few times in astonishment, too busy placing where he had seen the shirt before as he examined the black material._

" _Maka … isn't that mine?" he asked as he came in to take a closer look._

" _Not anymore!" she giggled, holding it to her chest._

" _I've been looking for that!" Soul began to laugh in amazement, he had been missing that shirt for three months! "You little thief." She squealed as he tried to snatch it from her only to have to chase after her as she ran from the room, half dressed in short shorts and an inviting black lace bra. She ran for his room, closing and locking the door before he could reach the handle. Lucky for him, if one were to jiggle the handle juuust right, the door would open, but he found Maka had discarded her shorts and was currently trying to clothe herself in his much too large for her t-shirt, humorously lost in the cloth. This dangerous territory shit was getting old. Even though she was twirling and flailing around, her head and arms stuck in the shirt, she still managed to excite him in some weird way, her bare skin becoming the object of his transfixion. The curvature of her back as she stretched, the back dimples put on display, the tensing and flexing of her muscles as they fought to work for her to no avail._

 _Soul gulped and took in a slow breath in an attempt to ease himself from the building tension and heat in his lower abdomen. He stepped toward her, grabbing the hem of_ his _shirt, and aided in pulling it over her head and down her back to hide away what skin it could. This wasn't ideal either, he had never been aware of how small she would be in his clothing, it had never crossed his mind, but_ look! _Here she was, in one of his more comfortable shirts, scurrying across the sheets of his bed, and he couldn't have imagined it better. How she managed to be adorable and sexy as fuck in the same damn movement, he hadn't a clue. This whole predicament had him realizing that he didn't know anything, apparently._

" _Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Soul stepped up to the bed, hands on his waist in mock discipline. "First you_ steal _one of my favourite shirts and now you're trying to_ steal _my_ bed _?" She let out a soft moan as she turned to gaze up at him from mission self-burrito with a small pout at her lips, eyes wide, and_ holy fuck _, was that the most unfair thing he had ever witnessed, the scheming little fiend! She was using her feminine wiles on him! How dare she!_

" _Can I sleep here, pwitty pweaze?"_

'Fuck. Me.' _Soul couldn't help the salivating of his mouth as she rolled closer to him, his shirt running tauntingly up her leg as bare flesh peaked out. How was he supposed to say no to that?_

" _Fine." He couldn't. There would have been no way. He was a sucker, the jawbreaker of all candy._

" _Yaaaayyy! My Soul is the bestest!" Maka jumped up to pull him into another hug, his hands twitching as confliction took over him. She was drunk! He couldn't very well put his impure hands on a drunk anyone, especially Maka. Guilt panged his gut as he reminded himself that he already_ had _put his selfish, grubby hands all over her, along with his lips and several other parts of his body. Baaad, Soul._

" _Soul?" He looked back down at the woman in front of him as she sat tangled in his sheets, wearing his shirt, hair a messy concoction of alluring, teasing, and ratty, and all he could think about was running his fingers through it. He couldn't do this, she was fucking intoxicated as shit, drunk beyond reason, he would_ not _sink so low as to take further advantage of her while not of sound mind. She hated him when sober, she would hate him even more if he did this, and he wouldn't be able to bare that kind of agony._

" _But I'm sleeping on the couch." It had been decided, but the widening of her eyes and sudden disappointment was making it difficult. He turned from her quickly, exiting the room and closing the door behind him and all but running to lock himself up in the bathroom. He had been bad, was continuing to be bad, and needed to be disciplined via cold shower and pictures of unattractive old men._

* * *

 _He could've sworn he had heard her sobs as he got out of the shower, but it must have just been his mind playing games. Now he laid on their couch, a small pillow behind his head and a living room blanket haphazardly draped over his body. He couldn't sleep; his mind was full of her, running wildly with the early morning's touches, both decent and explicit. He forced his eyes shut, scrunching his face as he tried to detach himself from his desires. He didn't need to touch her or hold her, he just craved the closeness, the feel of body heat coming off of her, the sound of her breathing in her sleep. Damn … he couldn't stop thinking about her..._

" _Soul?" Great. Now he was hearing things._

" _Soul?" He was shaken from his thoughts as Maka's voice sounded near to him again. He quickly sat upright, his eyes wide as he found her standing at the end of the couch. She left him completely bewildered, he couldn't even tell the difference between reality and his imaginations any longer. "I can't sleep…" He could barely see her fidgeting in the darkness of the room, her arms crossed in front of her as she gazed down at him._

" _Yeah … me neither."_

" _Can I sleep with you?"_

" _... Here?"_

" _Yeah." His bed would've been the more appropriate choice, seeing as they would have had enough room for both to sleep with some space between them, but … she was already walking forward, her knees planting themselves on the cushions and leaning down into his sitting form. Her hair was a golden waterfall cascading down her face to brush against his cheek as she shifted to pull the blanket over them both. She encouraged him to lay down with a soft push of her hand to his shoulder and there they were, arms wrapped around each other as she lay on top of him, his nose pressed to her scalp as he breathed her in. He was made weak by her, forced to allow her every wish no matter how absurd or selfish. She snuggled as close as she could into his chest and neck and he knew what bliss was. It was her._

 _They were soon asleep, no worries to keep them awake at 2 in the morning when they were enveloped in each other's warmth._

* * *

 **And there ye have it! Please, oh, please, oh, please, leave me a review ;P**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be having a contest this next month (October) in which the prizes are stories written for the top three participants. Both guests and fanfiction users are welcome to join! If you are interested, please take a look at my fanfiction page for all of the details! It starts the first week of October, so I hope you'll all participate!**

 **Hope y'all like Halloween stories ;)**

 **Much Love!**

 **K.T.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Here's another update I stayed up late working on just for you!**

 **You all have been waiting for a bit of (ahem) hanky-panky? Lol, well ... the time has come! I won't put any warnings, this story is rated M for a reason people, and language wasn't it ;D This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I might have a short surprise for you all? We'll see what happens.**

 ** **Anyway, happy reading!****

* * *

 **Chapter Seven** **: The Night She Won't Forget**

 _Last time on That One Night …_

 _"Yes?!"_

 _Maka laughed and squealed as Soul began to spin her around, bringing her back to hug her closely._

 _"Yes! You said yes!" He sat her down. "You can't take it back or not remember this time." He pointed at her sternly, earning him a shy nod. Soul leaned down and captured her lips again in his excitement, pressing his forehead to hers tenderly._

 _"It doesn't matter that you couldn't remember the Fourth of July, just don't forget this."_

...

"I won't," she replied. Maka looked up into the eyes of her weakness and her strength; allowed herself to be overtaken by his consuming, burning want for her. She had never felt this way with merely a look.

"Good." He grinned down at her, his devilish charm igniting as she looked on in invitation, or perhaps a silent dare to capture her lips. "I won't let you." Either way, he allowed himself to indulge in his one and only pleasure, throwing the guilt right out the window because she was his closest thing to heaven. With his hands hugging her face lovingly, he stepped closer, sinking down to meet what he now called 'mine', her lips moist from nervous flicks of her tongue in the moments prior. It was slow, sweet, and reminded her of starlight. His fingers slithered through her hair with explicit desire as his body came to connect perfectly with hers. Maka's head was now tilted up in a fashion seemingly uncomfortable as she stood on tiptoes to reach him equally. Her arms were stuck in between their bodies, his now holding her to him as if she were his only source of life and he had just learned to live.

Finally, they pulled away because oxygen was lacking as they had become too absorbed in each other to care to breathe properly. This gave Soul the time to think clearly, he became aware of the fact that they were still in the living room and that he had been moving her toward the couch. No. He couldn't and wouldn't do this here. He needed a bed, he needed a room, a romantic setting reserved especially for her. He wanted her here and now; he wanted her everything, but his love for her outweighed his lust; his animalistic desires.

"Soul?" His eyes met Maka's as she called, worry being detected in her voice. "Everything alright?" His hands were still in her hair, disheveling it; her eyes were glazed over in want that he longed to appease; her face was flushed and her breathing was still a little jagged. She was gorgeous. He craved to continue, to ravish and corrupt her, but she deserved better and it was honestly too soon for such an advancement.

"I'm fine." He kissed her nose and let a tender smile grace his lips in assurance. "Just tired." He was tired but was also becoming extremely horny with the heated look in her eyes. She smiled gently and nodded in understanding as she grabbed a hand from her head and held it lovingly in hers.

"We should get some sleep. We both work tomorrow."

"Today, you mean." He chuckled at the playful glare she shot his way.

"Yeah … today …"

They stood there a moment, not wanting to let the other go, before she kissed his cheek and slowly turned to head for her room. He held onto her arm for dear life, lightly tugging her back to him. She turned to look back up to meet his fierce gaze only to blush and cast her eyes downward. His stare was lightning and thunder; it was an explosive volcano, and it was directed at her. How was she supposed to deal with that? Her eyes widened as she was met with the absurd and embarrassing reality that poked forward from Soul's pants. She hadn't even realized and now there was no way she could ignore it. She gulped at the sight as her cheeks became fire. She didn't know which was worse, his eyes or … _this_.

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" he asked with a sort of innocence, but made her redden nonetheless. "I don't want you to leave." His grip on her arm tightened for only a moment to emphasize his pure desire. He wouldn't do anything but hold her in his arms, take in the scent of her hair, look into the abyss that were her eyes, perhaps kiss her already swollen lips from time to time, but nothing more.

"Why?" Her smirk was tantalizing and playful and he loved it. She knew that he wanted more, his body told her loud and clear. Was she ready for it, though? It was a question that had always haunted her.

"So, that when I wake up … I'll know this wasn't a dream." Once again, she had forgotten how to breathe and that love she held for him deep inside herself began to boil over, flooding her chest cavity with enchantment. All the worries that had been plaguing her mind vanished, the void filled with a warmth she thought she'd never feel.

"Oh, Soul …"

"I've spent the last month thinking that I was crazy, thinking that I had dreamt up everything from that one night, I need to know that this is real … I can't go through that again. I don't even need to have sex with you or even kiss you, I can wait, I'll wait for as long as it takes, Maka. All I need is you."

Her lips came to crush upon his in a feverish kind of way, a way that had his heart leaping from his chest and a shiver rise along the apex of his shoulders. This feeling was too overwhelming. How had disgust and dislike for one another become love and an unrelinquishing want? He allowed his hands to slide down and grasp at her hips, squeezing as he pulled them to him. She hummed in his mouth and oh, _god_ , was he whipped. She tugged at his shoulders and her wish was his command; he bent down so each hand could grasp at deliciously taut thighs, bringing her back up with him so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She fit there so perfectly, in his arms, on his hips, in his hands, their mouths smooshed together; it just felt right. He consciously made an effort to try and weave through the chair and coffee table to the couch, for his legs were becoming weak and he knew he wouldn't make it to the bedroom. He gently sat her down as he kneeled on the floor, their bodies still close as he moved from her swollen lips to her neck, sucking roughly right at the junction of her shoulder.

" _Oh, Soul_." Fuck. She sounded so enticed and he couldn't believe he had done this to her. This wasn't the Maka he knew, but simply a part of her he had never seen before; a Maka he had only dreamed about. His hands tightened their grip on her hips, moving one to her lower back and pressing her stomach closer. The gasp that escaped her lips was making his ears buzz with delight and he groaned into the flesh of her collarbone, enacting a shiver to spread across her skin. The hand on her back crept down lower and lower until he had a handful of ass and, _what_? Since when had she actually had one? It was big enough to fill his hand and he was honestly a little surprised, though, not enough to cease his assault along her shoulder. He found a particular place just at the edge of her shoulder that made her squeak and he smiled against her. He licked over the spot once more and she clutched at him tighter. He had found a sweet spot and would most definitely take advantage of it from here on out, as it was an easy target to trigger her. The hand on her plump ass _squeezed_ and it made her whine, rolling her hips to make contact with Soul's lower stomach.

"Shit, Maka," he growled into her ear, sticking his tongue in and swirling it around right after. He was rewarded with a high pitched moan as she squirmed and he could feel the muscles in her backside tighten in his grasp. _Fuck_.

"Oh, god, don't stop." Yes, _ma'am_. His tongue retreated only so his teeth could nibble on the lobe of her ear and graze their way down her neck, making her tremble. Both of his hands were on her rear now, massaging slowly as they inched closer to a certain place - _oh, how wet she was_ \- where he knew the torture would have her a lot more audible. " _Fuuucck_ ," she hissed, her head falling back as she gripped at his broad shoulders. His mouth was now on her chest, using his teeth to bite and pull back the fabric. Her shirt was an obnoxious obstacle getting in his way, but neither of them seemed to care too much as he continued to lick and suck and _nip_ \- _fuck_ \- all about her cleavage. His fingers fondled the folds of her womanhood, making her mewl and arch her back, a breast being pushed further into his willing mouth as his tongue swirled around the nipple.

His hands began to work her shorts down her legs, throwing them off to the side somewhere after they were pulled off of her feet. His lips continuously met hers as he began taking off his own pants until they were discarded as well. His mouth lowered and lowered, and lowered still as his fingers pushed her shirt up to reveal creamy skin, a few cute little moles here and there as she shook with excitement under him. His and her shirt had joined their pants on the floor, or wherever they had landed, and he had never imagined he'd see a real-life Maka wearing dark green lace underwear, her bra sculpting her chest in a way so that her cleavage was obvious and enticing as she heaved. Her golden tresses were scattered about, strewn every which way as her face was flushed, eyes glazed with lust and her mouth slightly ajar and swollen with spit glossed over it.

Soul pushed her thighs further apart and bent down to press a firm kiss right at the junction of her leg and folds, making her back arch slightly. He could feel her legs quiver as she attempted to close them, but his hold kept them open, and he felt the need to push them further still. His tongue lightly dragged up against her underwear as he let out a hot breath to accompany it.

She was falling apart, he was doing things to her she had only read in books. Maka was a virgin, but it wasn't as if she had never done anything before… but this … this was on a completely different level than anything she had experienced. He had her biting her lip in anticipation and she couldn't wait for what was to come next. She could feel Soul fingering her and allowed herself to rock back and forth against him as his mouth assaulted her stomach. He moved his way up and pressed his pulsing length to grind into her womanhood. This had a shock coursing through her and she was reminded of one very important thing that they needed.

"Soul, Soul! Condom!" He stopped at the realization. Shit. They were in his bedside table.

"Fuck."

"Bedroom?" she asked. He sighed heavily as his dick tightened, just the view of her underneath him, flesh flushed as her breathing calmed a bit. He leaned down, his sweaty forehead meeting hers as he breathed in, attempting to calm himself.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go." Her lips met his in a chaste kiss as she smiled and pushed him upward. He snorted and got up, both wearing little to nothing as they made out on their way to his room, stopping on occasion so that he could push her up against the wall and run his hands up and down her body. She pushed him away and giggled as she lured him in with those seductive green eyes of hers. They stumbled into his room and he shut the door behind them, guiding her backward toward his bed. Her legs hit the side and she willingly fell back onto the mattress, sheets cold against her bare skin, and she shivered. She could see the colour of his eyes glimmer as he looked down at her, the light from the moon coming in to illuminate his desire for her. He took his time as he leaned down, his hands landing on either side of her as he licked his lips slowly before taking in the bottom one between taunting teeth.

"You know that you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met, right? Inside and out."

"Oh, shut up." He could see her blush from chest to ears and he smiled, elated at the sight.

"Gladly." His mouth was on her in a flash and her body rolled. He found her hands with his and held her down to the bed as his tongue came out and licked up her neck to leave a thin layer of saliva in its wake, making the cold air of his room become even more alive against that particular area of skin. He loved making her writhe, to see the goosebumps rise at the smallest action he carried out.

He pushed his way between her legs as he kissed her, his hands still holding her wrists to the bed heatedly, and ground his covered shaft into her folds, rubbing against her clit for that sweet sound that reverberated in her throat. He lifted her arms, pinning them both above her head with his left as his right came down to free her breaths from their beautiful constraint. He reached under her and lifted, finding the clasp and undoing it quickly. It loosened and he pulled away from her lips, sliding the bra up her arms and slowly over her hands only to hold her down again.

Maka was his Helen of Troy. She was everything, his description of beauty. As both of his hands held hers, making her unable to move, her small, though plump, breasts heaved, her nipples hardening against the cold of his room and the heat of his eyes. She shifted under him, her embarrassment obvious as his eyes trailed over her unrelenting.

"God, you're perfect," he whispered, his head falling down to kiss right under her left collarbone. His hold on her wrists finally relented, trailing down her arms and sides to grasp at the flesh of her waist. Almost immediately after being released, she moved to cover herself, being stopped by Soul's words. "How could God make something so perfect?" All at once, anything that had her doubting herself vanished. The confidence she had never known swelled within her and instead of wrapping her arms around herself to hide away, she wrapped them around him, pulling him in closer as he kissed her neck and gripped her hips. She felt herself behind to grind into him, making his movements halt for a moment. His body shook in her embrace, his grip on her hips almost painful but coaxing her to move against him more.

" _Fuuuuuuuuuck, Maka._ You're so sexy." She gasped as he began to meet every advance she made, dancing with their nether regions. She was moaning, loudly, but she didn't care, and she could feel his eyes on her as her panties became soaked with the juice of her pleasure.

"S-Soul, the con-ooohhh, _God_ , get the fucking condooom, ah!" The smirk on his face was that of the proudest man alive. _The_ Maka 'stick-up-her-ass' Albarn wanted him to get a condom so they could reach a higher level of pleasure together, she demanded it of him. He couldn't believe what he had done to her.

Soul reluctantly pulled back, reaching over to his bedside table and opening the drawer to pull out a condom. He made quick work of discarding his boxers and tearing the package open with his teeth for her to see. She squeaked as she felt his member graze her thigh on his way back between her legs and couldn't help but watch as he slid the condom over his pulsing dick. It was a lot bigger than she had imagined it to be, even as he had ground himself against her, she hadn't really taken notice of his size until now. The first thought that crossed her mind was, ' _It's not going to fit …_ '

"Like what you see?" Maka's eyes widened as she looked up at Soul, an obnoxiously confident smirk on his dumb face, an eyebrow raised for that added sexiness. Her hands covered her face as she blushed.

"Oh, God, shut up. Shut up right now!" His velvety laugh filled her ears as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her hard to collide with his dick. "Oh, _fuck_!" Her hands gripped the sheets by her head as a rush shot through her from the impact.

"No need to be so shy about it," he leaned in as his hands forced her hips to move against him. "I know that you want it." She couldn't argue, he was right. She wanted him to ravish her and make her come as he pounded into her without stopping, allowing her to ride out her climax as he came himself.

Maka's cheeks were hot as she began grinding herself against Soul without his help, making his smirk widen. "Damn, you're so fucking hot, you know that?" He pulled back against her will and hooked his index fingers in either side of her underwear, pulling them down for that crucial access needed to proceed with their intended sensual happenings. Maka clenched her thighs together and Soul could hear her pulse; he could feel her blood pumping, coursing through her body. His kiss on her thigh and the sweet caress along her hip, along with the reassuring gaze from the man between her legs, was all she needed to relax. She closed her eyes and eased the tension in her legs as the last piece of fabric made its way down her appendages to be pulled off and flung to the ground. There was no movement, she could only hear his breathing. She dared open her eyes to find him smiling down at her, what looked like awe swirling in his pools of wine.

"Soul?" Maka sat up a bit, reaching a hand out to his cheek. He leaned into her touch, covering the outside with his own hand. Bending down, he kissed her, deeply, passionately, and lowered her once again to the mattress.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was taken aback by the words, but it was a welcomed surprise attack that had her tugging him in for another kiss. Their bodies moved on their own as he slowly penetrated her, trying to distract her from the pain with kisses and caresses until he was buried in her completely. He pulled back to look at her face, finding a few tears gliding away from her eyes. "Maka, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to adjust. Stay there for a minute." Soul stayed put, just as she had requested, but continued to nip at her neck and run his hands across flushed skin. He could feel her begin to squeeze him and he heard soft moans as his thumb rubbed her clit. It wasn't until she moved herself did he know she was ready. Without verbal affirmation, he pulled out of her slowly and pushed back into her folds at the same tantalizing pace. " _Fuuuuck meeee, nmmmm._ " Her pleas had his member hardening even more as his pace began to pick up little by little. Their breathing became more and more strained and the harder he plunged, the louder she became.

This was the place to be, between her legs as she wrapped them around his hips, meeting her with each thrust as his hands clutched the sheets on either side of her, his knuckles turning white. He could look down upon her from here, and boy was it a view worth appreciating. Her breasts bounced back and forth, jiggling with a mesmerizing quality to them as her back arched; her hands tangled in the bed covers by her head, hair flared out everywhere as sweat shown across her skin, dampening her hairline. The pleasure she felt was not only audible but very visual, the looks she gave him had him on the verge of climax only to be simmered down as he wanted her to feel it first.

And feel it she did. There was this warm coiling feeling spreading throughout her body, making it more and more difficult for her to stay of sound mind. She had long since lost control in any way, but now it was like she was floating; like she was high on something. She was hyper aware of everything Soul was doing but wasn't embarrassed by any of it. His tongue and his teeth marked her skin in a welcomed way, sending shudders to surge up her back. There were sounds she had never heard come from her own lips before and Soul's encouragement at every mewl. She was beginning to see stars as her head fell back, her eyes closing and her neck tightening as her body began to be overcome with an intense climax of pleasure. Maka couldn't help the gargled and strained scream she let out as Soul continued to pound into her, his hands now on her hips to keep her from sliding away from him.

"Fuuuck! Don't sto-ooooop, oooh! Yes, yes! Ah! Right there! Yes! Ohmmm, God, _yeesss_!" She couldn't stop herself from spewing erotic sounds that stimulated Soul to go harder and faster as she rode out her climax.

"Fuck!" Soul had reached his limit, and with just a few more thrusts, he came as he slowly pulled himself out and pushed back in so he could enjoy it for a few more minutes. Their breaths were heavy as Soul struggled to hold himself up so that he wouldn't crush her with his body weight. He remained buried in her womanhood, the moments following filled with kisses upon glistening skin, fingers gently gliding across scorching, heaving chests. "God, I love you." Soul burrowed into the crook of her neck, sucking and nipping as his hips began to move again on instinct.

"I, _hmmmm_ , I love you, too. So, so m- _uuuch, oh, God…_ " She had just come, but the things Soul did to her; he drove her mad and the worst part? She liked it, she craved it. His touch set her ablaze and his lips were lava wherever they caressed her skin.

He was in no hurry to make her come again so soon. He kept his movements slow and intense, grinding down against her clit every time his cock was fully inside of her. He loved what it was doing to her; her writhing as she clawed at him, arching her back and the fucking _moans_ , it was the hottest and most gorgeous thing he had ever witnessed in his life. _She_ was the hottest and most gorgeous woman ever and he wanted to have himself stoned for having his head up his butt for the past few years he had known her. He was an idiot. If he could, he would go back in time and throat punch himself for treating her the way he had.

It was steady, but the coiling in her stomach began to blossom with each slow thrust as he punctuated the end with a rough pound. She wanted to go faster, but his hands had reattached to her hips, holding her down so she couldn't move against him. He was teasing her, building her up only to stop and kiss her cheeks tenderly. Each pull out had her shivering in ecstasy, nearing the top only to be held still until she had calmed a bit.

"Soul, please, plea- _aaahhnnnnmm_!" He entered her again, his pace slower than it had been, his hips moving in circles like a drill as he sunk himself into her.

"Please what?" he asked calmly, grinding himself against her sweet spot as he watched her face contort. She was biting her lips, eyes shut as her hands squeezed the sheets. He halted his movements, smirking down at her as she attempted to buck with no success. She moaned in disagreement as he neither pulled back nor pushed himself forward. He could feel her milking him, trying to persuade his loins to allow her her climax.

"Pleeaase, please just …"

"Tell me what you want me to do, Maka. I won't know unless you tell me. Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, _God_ , no. Soul, stop messing around." She couldn't be mad at him, even with that cocky smirk tugging his lips, because, through the raised eyebrow and his teeth grazing his bottom lip in amusement, she could see what really mattered, she could see how he _felt_ about her.

"I'm not sure what you mean, I don't know what you want me to do." His pelvis rolled deliberately into hers, his dick stirring deep in her pussy. Her right hand came up to whack at his shoulder as she reached her limit. She needed him to stop toying with her like this and to bring her over the edge. The chuckle that he let out almost did just that, she moaned as she felt it vibrate in her. Leaning down to press his lips to the shell of her ear, he whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do," and so she did. If he wanted her to talk dirty to him, she would. If keeping her mouth shut meant that this game would continue, then she would take the embarrassment later.

Her arms came up to wrap hauntingly around his neck, mimicking him as her hot breath breezed past his ear, his body stiffening. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to keep quiet. I want you to make me cum so viciously that won't be able to feel my legs lastly, … _I want you_." And with that, he swiftly pulled out and pounded back into her, a mix of her satisfied squeal and the slapping of their skin filling the air. Her hands found his shoulders, nails digging into them as his pace had become almost brutal. Even in the dim lighting of the moon and through the glaze of lust over her eyes, Maka could see Soul's muscles rippling, his veins protruding as sweat covered his flesh. His beautiful vermilion eyes never left her face. She watched him watch her and remembered how the night had begun, how they had awoken from a seemingly innocent nap, all tangled in blankets. She would have never thought that they'd be here, yet here they were; making love in his bed, unable to tear their eyes away from one another.

The moments of euphoria came much faster and lasted much longer than the last climax they had reached. They came together, Soul finally releasing her from his hold so that she could meet him pound for thrust as they rode their high. In the after-bliss, Soul collapsed on her, not able to hold himself up any longer. Their heaving chests pushed against each other as they tried to catch their breath. After a moment of recovery, he found the energy to pull himself out and dispose of the very much used condom. He then rolled them over so that she was laying on top of him, his arms wrapped lazily about her waist as her hair fell over them in a curtain of honey. She shivered and he immediately reached for the blanket, moving around a bit to pull it over them to keep his lady warm and happy. She sighed in content and kissed his cheek before resting her head in the crook of his neck. He began to stroke her hair, fingers needing her lower back with his other hand. Words weren't needed in this moment, their bodies had said everything that needed to be said.

Maka found sleep soon thereafter as the events of the night weighed heavily down on her. She felt safe and oddly comfortable naked on top of Soul with his arms wrapped protectively around her, his hands lulling her to sleep. She could barely keep her eyes open, but when that sweet velvet she had only heard once before began to vibrate against her temple, she was made helpless. His humming was pure and deep and it sent her right off into a blissful darkness, dreams of only him plaguing her mind.

He couldn't be happier than he was right then, with Maka laying on him with her head cradled into his shoulder, her breath hot on his chest, much like that one night, the night that had started this all. His arms held her to him and he kissed the top of her head, cuddling up to her as close as he could get. Yeah, this was all he needed: her, just her and whatever she was willing to give him. The mere sound of her breathing soothed him and the soft feel of her heartbeat against his own was a weird sort of lullaby that was the epitome of perfection.

His breathing soon matched hers as sleep overtook him, his want to just lay and listen to her every movement as she slept was left behind in the world of the woke. Once again, they had walked hand in hand to the land of dreams beyond reality, but the best part? Their secret treasures and sweetest dreams, the ones they had never admitted to before, had become their reality; they had breathed life into it. Sleeping soundly in each other's embrace would be an often occurrence, and Soul smiled contentedly as he realized that he could now do this whenever he wanted.

* * *

 **And there it is! I really hope you all enjoyed that. I worked hard to finish it for you.**

 **I feel bad for missing a month, but I'll try my best to update everything these next few weeks.**

 **Please review!**

 **Much Love~!**

 **K.T.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo~! So, it's time this story came to an end and here it is. I made it nice and long for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: sex and stuff, beware.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Unforgettable Morning**

Soul grumbled as his alarm squawked at him loudly and, turning over, his hands slammed down brutally on the snooze button. Fuck work, fuck life, he liked his bed that was warm and had a soft, small body clinging to him as he flipped back over … it had a soft, small body clinging to him … it was warm and smelled like flowers and holy fuck! Maka was in his bed! _The_ Maka. Last night came rushing back to him and his chest swelled. He felt disgusting, dry sweat and … _other liquids_ all over his body, but by golly, it was real, it had actually happened! Maka stirred, grabbing his attention at once. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked away the tired before a yawn overtook her adorable face. She was so stinkin' cute and she was _in his bed_! After a moment, her head turned to him and she smiled, and this smile melted him. She was a dangerous sort of enchanting; the kind that made an emotionally stunted player become a sappy, love-struck dope with hearts in his eyes whenever she looked at him. She had changed him, morphed him into something he never thought possible for himself without his notice. He had no chance against this beauty, not a single one.

"Mmm, good morning." She stretched, arms coming up over her head until she cringed. "Ouch…" she muttered. It was not an exaggerated 'ouch' by any means, not very loud and not full of too much pain, but he immediately had his hand on her stomach as he leaned over her.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" She smiled up at him, arms lifting to circle around his neck and bring him down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and took his breath away, and as they parted, their foreheads remained pressed together.

"I'm fine, just sore from last night's … _activities_." She could feel his stomach tremble against her side as he chuckled. His nose brushed along her cheek down to burrow between her hair and neck, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her more securely against him.

"Sorry, we probably should've taken it a bit slower."

"Don't apologize, I don't regret anything. I'm sure the pain will go away soon." Maka moved to get a bit more comfortable, arms around his neck and back as she brought her left leg up and over to tangle with his. "But I probably won't be able to go to work today. Would you mind calling in for me?"

"Sure." Soul kissed her collarbone before shifting. "You want breakfast, too?"

"Pancakes!"

"Don't get too spoiled," he chuckled. Getting up, he grabbed his phone and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself. He heard a playful whistle before he could reach the door, and turning around with a smirk on his face, he found her eyes glued to his bare ass before she met his stare, giggling when he started walking back to her. He reached for the sheets to pull them off of Maka, but her arms had them securely around her.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Evans?" she laughed out.

"I think it's only fair that I get to see your naked body as well."

"Mmm," came a sound of protest. "but it's cold…" The pout on her lips had him shaking his head, the realization that she had him wrapped around her little finger dawned hard on him. He pecked her little nose with arms on either side of her before pushing himself back up.

"I'll retreat for now, but you'll get yours, just you wait."

"Is that a promise?"

"You can bet your britches on it, babe."

"I hope so." Who _was_ she? So forward this one … he didn't know if he could handle it. Seemed it was true what they said about the quiet ones … though she wasn't all that quiet last night.

She was smiling while biting her lip, something he had never seen her do before, and he couldn't help but go back in for another kiss, a real one with passion and sparks flying and all that lovey dovey shit. He made it last as long as he could before pulling back, sucking hard on her bottom lip as he departed.

"I swear I could kiss you forever," he sighed, kissing her cheek.

"I should be the one saying that. You're the better kisser."

"Maybe so, but your lips are very kissable."

"Just my lips?" she asked, her head tilting to the side, a coy look overtaking her features.

Soul pulled back, adorning a wolfish smirk. "Should we explore this topic?"

"Definitely, but later. Breakfast first." They stared at each other for a moment only for Soul to nod and lift himself off the bed once more, searching for some boxer briefs to hide his goods away … for now.

"Awwww…" A laugh escaped his lips at her sound of disapproval.

" _Later,_ " he teased, finally reaching the door and exiting the room to call in sick for both of them. He must pee first, though, he really needed to go. After fulfilling both objectives, Soul made his way to the kitchen and went about making everything and anything that he felt like. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, he got yogurt and orange juice out of the fridge, set up the table all pretty-like with big plates and silverware that they almost never use. He was even humming as he did it, goddammit.

Maka walked in just as he set the last of the cooked food on the table. He looked up with a toothy grin to find her wearing one of his shirts. It covered her well and she looked sexy, with her hair all tousled and wavy over the black cloth; her legs bare and long.

"Isn't that my apron?" she asked, a cute smirk overtaking her features as she sat, Soul scooting in her chair for her.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He took off the apron and set it aside, not caring to go get a shirt or any other article of clothing to cover himself. He wasn't shy.

"Touchè."

"In fact, isn't that the one you _stole_ from me?"

"Mhm," she affirmed, chewing on a bite of pancakes. "Months ago."

"Thief."

"You're so hot when you talk dirty."

He couldn't hold back the smile as he shook his head. She laughed at him as he shoveled in a mouth full of food, covering up the fact that he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Cat got your tongue?" He swallowed his food and looked up at her through his bangs, his tongue tracing over the bottom of his top teeth.

"Actually … I've been known to tame a pussy or two with this tongue." Now it was her turn to be at a loss for words, sitting there with her mouth opened, slightly upturned as she tried not to laugh.

"I can't believe you just said that …" she scoffed jokingly.

"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty?" Sexual tension was not lacking during the duration of their morning meal; no shortage of innuendos or heated stares. There fell upon Soul an abundance of moments in where Maka would purposefully eat something in a seductive manner, keeping eye contact all the while. He was bewitched.

Soon, there was no more food, both of them full to their heart's content. Maka stood slowly because of the slight ache still in her thighs and genital area.

"Let me get that, just relax." He was very caring of her now, all he aimed to do was please. He didn't want her to have to lift a finger.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, Soul. If I don't move around a little bit, it could just get worse." So, he allowed her to stand and take her dishes to the sink, Soul following her with his own. He felt a little bad and a little awkward, not knowing how to make her feel better as he watched her tense every so often, shifting from foot to foot. "I wouldn't mind a back rub later though?" Had she noticed? He glanced down at her as she handed him the next dish to dry, sultry and beautiful and _fuck the dishes._

Soul put the plate down on the towel and slid the tip of his fingers up her bare arm and into the sleeve of her shirt - _his_ shirt - intent on giving her a rub, be it her back or wherever he felt necessary.

"Soul, …" she breathed. "The dishes …" His nose was in her hair, nudging behind her ear, and his arms were circling around her waist.

"Can wait," he finished, deep with finality. He began to lead her backward, away from the sink, as his lips danced down the side of her neck. His hands slowly glided down her body to her thighs, grabbing the backs and gently lifting her to sit somewhat awkwardly in his embrace. Still suckling her neck, he made his way to their living room and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. The large shirt she wore had ridden up, baring her lengthy legs even further. His hands roamed her body with tenderness, careful to not hurt her already sore body.

Soul found that he could live in the crevice of her shoulder and neck; there was something about the way her body reacted to his advances there. She shuddered at the slightest caress he placed from the back of her ear down her neck and it drove him mad. His left hand traveled up the front of her body, gliding over stomach slowly, to meet her small mounds. She hadn't put on a bra, leaving her breasts relaxed as he massaged the flesh.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, her head falling back on his shoulder, and he was once again drawn in by her, his eyes watching the muscles in her neck as she stretched. His right hand moved up her knee then, the tips of his fingers dragging, slightly digging into her skin, as he grazed her thigh. He discreetly made his way beneath black fabric to be met with a pleasant surprise - she wasn't wearing underwear either. His middle finger dipped down into her folds, finding her already wet, as his tongue delved into her ear to elicit another moan. She was absolutely enchanting; a siren singing him into blissful oceans. She began to roll her hips against his hand, inadvertently grinding into his hardening member.

"Fuck, Maka," he whispered, the gush of air from his lustful sigh making her shiver intensely as it mingled with her still damp cartilage. Her back arched as his hand found her sweet spot, the aching of her tired body being ignored as pleasure overpowered it. She was gripping the couch covers fervently, knuckles turning white. His hand moved faster between her wet folds as she rode his fingers and she came with a muffled cry; his left hand wrapping around her jaw lightly; his teeth nibbling at her neck. He found her clit with his thumb just as she peaked, making her orgasm more intense and longer lasting.

"Oh, _god_ , yes … mhm, just like that, ah!" she mewled, her head rolling in pure delight as her body shook. She soon came down from her high, Soul's fingers still moving in slow circles under her shirt.

"Feel good?" he asked knowingly as he kissed her shoulder, peering up at the side of her face as she breathed. His lips trailed across the top of her shoulder and up her neck to her ear sensuously. "It's later, Maka, and I'm ready to explore. Are you?" She answered with a mere whimper, words not coming to her in her current state. His left hand began its descent, lightly pinching a nipple on its way. With his hands under her, Soul lifted her and stood, turning to set her back down on the couch, and then kneeled at her feet. His eyes glazed over as he inspected the abused flesh of her neck, the skin already a light purple from his intense ministrations. She was gazing down at him, a look of want spilling from the depths of her mossy pools. Soul felt his member twitch as he watched her hand fall between her own legs, entranced as she began to play with herself. She watched him watch her and it turned her on all over again as his large hands drifted over her thighs, gripping firmly to spread her legs far apart. He leaned in, biting his lip as he was absorbed into the way her fingers massaged her dripping folds.

"Jeez, Maka, you're so fucking hot…" And then his face got closer and closer until he finally licked across her fingers, the taste of her arousal igniting his appetite further. He grabbed her hand, moving it aside, as he planted his tongue deep into her sex, aggressively breathing her in through his nose. The smell of her desire made him hungry; he was coaxed by her scent to suck on her - _hard_ \- making her writhe.

"Oh, **fuck**!" Her hands shot down to grip his hair, attempting in her hazy state to be gentle on his scalp. He let go of her clit with a soft 'pop' and went about using his hands as well as his tongue, wanting to send her higher. Soul smirked to himself as his thumb circled inside her pussy, coming out drenched with her juices as it made its way down to her anus. She jolted as she felt his thumb poke and prod her hole. It was a completely new sensation to her, one she wasn't sure if she should welcome or not. She waited, however, as Soul spit on her, rubbing it in and then licking and, _oh_ , god, did it feel amazing. Her hips bucked as his left hand continued to play with her clit, his mouth venturing down to do unmentionably nasty things to places she never saw as erotic before. She felt a single digit slide in as he used the wetness from her womanhood. Soul slowly pumped in and out, his mouth still sucking and licking and _biting_ … and she came harder than she had ever come before. Her whole body shook and her eyes rolled back into her head, mouth open in a silent scream as the pleasure consumed her. She didn't know what to do with herself and for a short moment, she blacked out, only able to feel.

Soul slowed his pace as she came back down again, moans finally filling the room as she found her voice once more. Her hands ran through his hair, silently requesting him to come up from between her legs. She kissed him fervently, the taste of herself strong on his lips as their tongues danced with each other. She gripped his hair and yanked his head back, their eyes meeting with want. Maka slowly leaned forward, kissing a sweet trail from his cheek to his ear.

"My turn," she whispered heavily, filling Soul with more lust than he knew what to do with. He watched as she stood, with her right index finger under his chin leading him to follow her up until he towered over her. She turned them and pushed Soul haughtily to sit on the couch. Licking her lips, she bent down, her knees meeting the floor; eyes never leaving his gaze. Her hands gripped the waistband to his boxers, small, dainty fingers drawing fire to scorch his insides. She pulled them down with patience as she watched Soul attempt to keep his composure. Finally, his large member was released from its restraints, bouncing up into the air almost comically. Maka was, yet again, surprised by his size, remembering exactly why she had awoken so sore this morning. She continued to pull the material down his legs, over his knees, to drop to the floor around his ankles. He lifted his legs slightly, allowing her to dispose of the unneeded article of cloth. Her eyes hadn't left his manhood, gulping slightly at the thought of _that_ being in her mouth. It could fit … maybe, but she would have to be extra attentive with her teeth.

Maka's hands grazed their way up his legs and up his torso, wrapping around his neck to bring him down for one more kiss before she did the deed. It was rough and passionate and had all of her worries flying away. Soul found himself reaching for her rump, squeezing like his life depended on it. Maka sunk back down to sit on her heels as she prepared herself, right hand circling his member to be met with a slight hiss. Her eyes widened as she looked up to find Soul's head hanging back, his breathing slightly jagged.

"... You okay?" she asked, hesitant to resume her ministrations.

"Just fine and dandy." His lustful eyes met hers once more, encouraging her to continue. Maka smiled and began to slowly pump him up and down, using his precum as a lubricant so that her hand didn't feel so rough against his tender skin. She felt him twitch in her grasp and she suddenly had the urge to lick him, wanting to taste him. It was a little weird, but not as gross as she had previously been told. She made herself comfortable as her mouth bravely engulfed the head of his dick, making him groan. She glanced up to find him intently watching her, looking so damn relaxed and cozy even with his face flushed and eyes glazed over. She had nearly lost her mind when he ate her out only moments ago; she wanted to drive him up the wall like he had done to her. Maka began to suck, just enough to get him a little unsteady, her eyes never leaving his. She could see, _feel_ , his body tense. She took more of him into her mouth, her tongue gradually circling around his length as her hand continued to pump him.

" _Oh, fuuuu-_ ," he breathed, his head falling back against the couch. "Maka, … fuck, you're perfect." She was thankful for the praise, but still felt slightly unsatisfied with how composed he seemed to be when she was trying so hard to make him go crazy. This was her first time ever doing this, but she wanted it to be the best blow job Soul had ever had in his life. She wracked her brain for answers, attempting to think up some unicorn of BJ tricks she could possibly use to make him completely unravel at her hands. Her other hand came down to play with his balls, sucking harder as her tongue swirled, not quite realizing how hard he had become.

"Maka, I'm gonna … come. You might wanna st-st _oooaawwww,_ oh, **fuck!** " Soul tried to yank her head away so he wouldn't ejaculate in her mouth, but it was too late. Her mouth filled with his cum as he groaned loudly, his hands digging into her hair as he inadvertently began lightly thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled, his climax high and exceedingly pleasurable. He came back down gradually, falling back in a heaving fit on the couch, his hands rubbing up and over his face. He heard a loud gulp and he immediately felt horrible, falling sidewards, hands still covering his face in shame.

"Wow, um,... I didn't think I was doing that good…" she mumbled, making him groan. She could see that he was embarrassed or maybe even guilty? But she was feeling pretty proud of herself as she licked the last bit of his juices off of her lips before she stood. "Soul?"

"I am so, so sorry. I should've warned you sooner." He sat up with a huff. "Why didn't you pull away?"

"Because I didn't want to," she shrugged, a brilliant smile on her face. "It's not like it tasted bad or anything, it didn't taste like anything, to be honest." Maka slowly guided herself down to straddle him on the couch, her hands cupping his face. "I actually kind of enjoyed it."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not! It was an interesting experience … that I probably wouldn't oppose to doing again." Soul couldn't help the smile overtaking his face, his arms encircling her waist.

"Neither would I … you know, you did a really good job. Like, insanely good. I don't think I've ever come that quickly."

"Of course, who do you think I am?" They laughed before kissing again, sweet and still as they enjoyed the other. Maka pulled away, resting her forehead against his with a sigh. "God, I love you." Soul smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

 **And there it is. I've really enjoyed writing this story and want to thank you all for all of the encouragement throughout its progression. I look forward to writing more stories for you all and will work hard to update them when I'm able.**

 **Thanks so much, everyone!**

 **Much Love~!**

 **K.T.**


End file.
